Brothers Reunion At One Piece Academy
by MatchboxLuffy
Summary: Ace is attending One Piece Academy in search of his long lost little brother, Luffy. With help of Marco and the rest of the Straw-hat crew, can he do it? Why dose Luffy have a trauma of water? Will any of them pass high-school? Let alone live to tell the tale? LuffyxNami and a little ZoroxRobin Highschool Fic. Also includs Law, Kidd, Vivi, Whitebeard Pirates, Shanks and more. :3
1. MonkeyBars & ArmWrestling

**Thank you for reading this despite the bad summary and all. I love all comments mean or nice. The next chapter is close to being done I promise it will come in less then a week. 3 R&R**

* * *

The day was Monday. The sun was about to set, and all the kids at New World Child Protective Service Orphans house were enjoying the last play time of the day outside. A caretaker by the name of Conis sat on a bench near the swings watching the children play and making sure no one got hurt. In particle she was watching two entertaining young boys playing on the monkey bars.

One of the boys looked about 6 or 7 years old. He wore black shorts and a light blue kindergarten t-shirt that included a cute small white tie. His skin was lightly sun-kissed and his face looked smooth without a signal cut or brose anywhere to be found. A lot of the female caretakers enjoyed pinching his cubby cheeks. The boy was known as Luffy. He laughed and smiled all the time. Conis couldn't help my compare him to a sun or bright star. He was a very hyper boy but would always try his best and help out in any way possible. All in all he was a great person to have around.

The other boy was older, maybe 9 or 10 years old. He wore an old faded yellow t-shirt. The shirt looked as if Ace had cut it down the middle with a pair of scissors, he probably had, every one of the caretakers in the place knew that the kid hated to wear t-shirts. While most found this cute, it did get annoying. He wore black shorts that went past his knees. His face was covered in cute child-like freckles. His hair was a shade of jet black, much like Luffy's. He was hyper, but not nearly as much as his little brother. He was known as a trouble maker but could easily be a real bastard if anyone messed or bullied his brother. He was over protective but caring and kind-hearted, also very polit at times. Conis thought that he was a real softie but didn't like to show it. For example who older women told Ace he was cute he would offend blush and become shy, mumbling a 't-thank you..'.

At the moment the younger of the two was clearly upset because he couldn't hang on to the slippery bars long enough to get a firm grip. The older boy wrapped his arms around the younger and hosted him into the air. Luffy let out a yelp in surprise, making Conis giggle sightly.

"Acccce," the younger whinnied as he got a good hold of the bars with both hands. "You have to tell someone before you lift them up." The sun-kissed boy pouted, much to his big brothers enjoyment.

"Why? Where you **scared** Lu?" Ace mocked, as the 7-year-old started making his way across the monkey bars. Luffy gasped. A look of how-could-you-say-that on his chubby face.

"N-no! Of course not Ace. I'm not scared of **ANYTHING**!" The younger proclaimed as he neared the end of the rusty blue monkey bars.

"Oh yeah? What about thunder!" The older raven said matter-of-factly. Ace clearly remembered multiple times when Luffy had come crying to him in the middle of the night due to 'scary growls and monsters using flash lights in the sky' at night. The younger was speachless for a moment but laughed as he leaped down at the end of the bars.

"You got me Ace. shishishishishi~" The shorter boy admitted. Both boys laughed and Conis, who was still watching giggled.

"That boy! The one with the big grin who was just on the monkey bars, I want that one!" A women's voice commanded. Conis turned around to see an obese women(?) with freckles covering her(?) cheeks. She had long, wavy black hair and wore a pink shirt with lined designs and a red neckerchief, last a blue coat covering it all.

"That little boys name is Luffy" Conis calmly answered "And I'm afraid I can't give him to you in less your willing to take his brother, Ace as well." The blond caretaker didn't like this person much. She wasn't sure why but she seemed bad and gross. She was sure Luffy would feel the same. The women(?) looked disappointed for a moment before she grinned.

"Is Ace really the boy's brother _by blood_?" She asked as if she already knew the answer. Conis was temped to lie but that was strictly angst her policy.

"Well no...but they been together since they got here and the two claim to be brothers. They wont leave in a good mood if it's not with eachoth-" Conis was unable to finshe because she was cut off by the women, who the more Conis looked at, looked more like a pig.

"If that's all then it shouldn't matter. I'm paying double for the Luffy boy. I honestly don't care if he has to leave his playmate behid." And with that the women walked up to the two boys who were now having an intense arm wrestling match on the grass, and of course the younger one was losing.

* * *

"Lu this isn't much of the fight." The freckled raven yawned as if to prove his point. "How about I let you use both hands, they you might stand a chance." The younger raven scowled.

"I-i don't need b-both hands to win this...Its...easy!" Luffy huffed, his face turning red. Ace laughed and in one swift motion slammed Luffy's little hand down on to the grass, winning the match. He smirked.

"Grr...best two outta three?" Ace laughed and nodded but before they could continue a large _whale_ women picked luffy up by his waist and threw him over her shoulder. Ace got up and ran to the women while Luffy struggled, pounding his small fist on the women's back.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Luffy and Ace yelled in unison.

"LET GO OF MY BABY BROTHER! YOU FAT TROLL!" Ace screamed as he rammed his head into the women's belly but just bounced back, landing face first in the mud.

"My name is Alvida. From this day on, I'm your new mother Luffy." Alvida declared as she swung her foot and hit Ace in the chest, sending him flying backwards a few feet and then falling to the mud yet again.

"ARE YOU OKAY?...ACE!" Luffy called as Alvida started walking away. Ace could tell that his younger brother was close to tears.

"LUFFY! I'M COMING!" The older raven boy stood up despite the yuckie feeling in his chest and ran full speed at the women, he tackled her back as hard as he could. The women made a cry of pain and her grip tightened around Luffy, who let out a small moan. With her free arm she wacked Ace hard on the cheek, sending him into a metal trashcan. He could taste something in his mouth. Iron? No, blood.

"HELP ACE! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH OUT YOU! I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" Luffy started to cry. Warm tears running down his face at an even past. To Conis it seemed that Alvida was enjoying his crys and struggles. 'That sick bitch.' She thought to herself. Alvida was uneffected my the tiny hands and feet that were kicking and punching her in a fatal attemp to get away.

"DON'T WORRY LUFFY. I'LL FIND YOU! I PROMISE!" Was the last words he ever said to his brother before the evil pig whale Alvida took him away.

Conis watched the situation play out. She wanted to help but there was nothing she could do. There was no way she could have possibly changed the outcome of this, she could only have made it worse.

- 2 weeks later-

The blond caretaker watched as one small boy raven boy lazily swung from the swings. From her spot on the bench 20ft. away she could see his sad expression. The freckled face boy wasn't even swinging anymore, just sitting and looking down at the dirt. The boy sniffed and wiped his nose. He hadn't been strong enough to save his little brother. Ace had never realized just how weak he was when compared to the rest of the world. The raven boy knew there were two things he needed to do:

ONE: Get stronger. He needed this to be able to protect the ones he loved.

TWO: Find Luffy. He had promised he would find him, but how? The world was too big for one 10-year-old to search.

"Why is that little boy on the swings so sad Miss?" The caretaker turned to see a super tall man with a white, soft looking mustache sit next to her on the bench. He looked friendly but stong. Almost like a gentil giant.

"The boy's name is Ace and he misses his little brother Luffy who was adopted 2 weeks ago. He's been like that ever since Luffy left." She answered with a glum face. The man understood and nodded.

* * *

The older brother noticed a tall figure out of the corner of his eye sit on the swing next to him. Ace almost laughed, as the swing set dropped 6 inches duo to the sudden change in weight, almost. The man was at lest 7ft. Tall and 200lbs. He reminded Ace of a dinosaur in many ways.

Eh?

_'He's looking at me. Okay, okay, just ask calm Ace it's all gonna be work out. Just like Luffy says._ _"Don't worry Ace! It'll all work out! Shi-shi-shi~" '_

"Your name Ace eh? You look like a fighter. Gahahaha~" The man laughed and petted his mustache.

_'This guy is so weird! ….A fighter? A fighter is someone who fights right? Okay old man I guess I am a fighter, heh.'_

"You can stop trying old man. I'm not going nowhere in till I get my brother back." It was true, more than anything he just wanted to see Luffy again. I wonder if he's hurt or doing alright?

"Eh? Well I wont force you but, if you do decide to be my son I promise I'll help you look for you brother. No matter how long it takes." The old man said, getting off the swings. Ace can feel the swings lift up.

**_Buzzz...buzzzz...buuuzz ~Ace brain cautioning buzzy buzz buzz Buzzz...buzzzz...buuuzz ~Ace brain cautioning buzzy buzz buzz Buzzz...buzzzz...buuuzz ~Ace brain cautioning buzzy buzz buzz Buzzz...buzzzz...buuuzz ~Ace brain cautioning buzzy buzz buzz Buzzz...buzzzz...buuuzz ~Ace brain cautioning buzzy buzz buzz_**

Ace looked skeptical

"Are you lying old man?" He asked, looking the man in the eye for the first time. He sent the man a glare that clearly read if-you-lie-to-me-you-die. Much to Ace's dislike the man only laughed and nodded.

"Okay pops you got yourself a deal then! We should probably start looking around places that sell food! Luffy really likes meat and sweets." Ace got up and walked up to the man. The 5ft. 2 Inch boy looked up to the man's face, despite that sun getting in his black eyes.

Pops laughed and ruffled Ace's hair (again, much to his dislike) "That works for me but first let's get you outta here."

Conis blinked. 'Guy must be one hell of a sweet talker!' she thought to herself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\

\

\

EXTRA!

**Questions that need anwers:**

1.) -What do you guys wanna see for the** roommate stuff. Tell me which ones you would like** to see the most ^.^

**Ace & Marco/Kidd/Law**

**Luffy & Kidd/Law/Chopper/brook/Ussop**

**Zoro & Sanji **(lol can't wait to write that.)

**Nami & Robin/Vivi **(Kind of durr I know but there's nothing really better)

**Franky & Brook** (Yaaay the two lest cared about members of the crew sharing a room ;-;. I don't care what anyone says I love Franky. his Biceps are sexy 0-0)

**-Usopp &Chopper/Franky**

**Robin & Nami's big sister(**...forgot her name..heh heh/vivi)

2.) would you guys like it more if** Franky and Robin were teachers or students? **I would never befriend a teacher but then again my name is not Monkey D. Luffy and I am not from an anime world.

3.) -Would you enjoy seeing me make **Chopper and Bepe pets? **^.^ SOOO CUTE

**4.) Pairings? **I don't think I'm going to do anything gay. Maybe MarcoxAce not sure though tell me what you think. Also LuffyxNami, VivixSanji, ZoroxRobin, or maybe VivixAce and Nami's sisxSanji.

5.)Should I give** Ace a motorcycle**? :D

6.) I think I wanna make** Luffy good at drawing**. That way in his dorm room, I could have pictures he made hanging on the wall. pictures of Ace/friends/nami/shakns and so on. **Do you think that would be too OCC?** Seeing as how in the Anime he sucks at drawing (I thought they were full of soul.)

**Kaya's Stupid Comments~:**

I really** wish that Fan Fiction was like Tumblr** and had that thing that lets you cross words out. I could really do a lot of neat things with that ^.^

Sanji: OI! SHITTY WRITER! STOP WRITING THIS RIGHT NOW!

Kaya: Wait what? Your not even in this...yet

Sanji: I know I will be! Your gonna stick me in a room with the Shitty grass head!

Kaya: Sanji...I never thought I'd see the day when you questioned me...

Usopp: I have 'I-can't-go-into-Kaya's-story-desise'

Kaya/Sanji: NO BODY ASKED YOU!

shishis hishishis hishishishis hishishis hishishish ishishish ishis hishish ishishi shishishi shis hishish ishis hishi shishis hishishi~


	2. BunkBeds, Rubberduckies & a Motorcycle

**Alright. Chapter two! Just as promised! I'm trying to get 2,000 words per chapter and so far I have met that goal! This one is 3,146 but that's because of the Law story at the end. Thank you guys for such awesome and kind reviews. Thanks for taking the time to answer some of those questions as well. ENJOY!**

* * *

'Moving sucks!~ Moving sucks!~ Yes it does!~ *clap clap*' Ace hummed to himself as he moved cardboard boxes from his dad's white pick-up truck. The 19-year-old didn't care that he was sweaty, he didn't care that it was almost midnight and he didn't care that his lazy 'best friend' Marco wasn't helping him bring their things to their new dorm. All that he really cared about now was the chance to see his baby brother again. Pops had gotten word that Luffy was attending this school. Ace pulled out his black 2003 Motorcycle with red and orange flames painted on it from the back of the white truck. He pulled out the last two boxes and laid them on the concrete then waved off to his dad who started the car and left after a few words with his son.

Ace slowly dragged his Motorcycle to his dorm. Man, Ace loved his motorcycle. The adrenaline pumping inside him, the wind whipping through his messy raven hair, the scenes flashing by. Oh how he simply adored the feeling of it all. Ace pulled the bike to the stairs where he used a rusty chain to tie it to the stair wave. He smiled at the pure awesomeness that his bike added to the small dorm building. He decided it was best to bring the rest of the boxes up before morning.

Ace wasn't surprised at his little brothers choice of schools. The schools name was One Piece Academy. It was a school for 9th graders through college students. The academy had over 100 class rooms as well is 4 different dorm buildings. The West Blue dorms, the North Blue dorms, the South Blue dorms, and the East Blue dorms. The 19-year-old and his Pineapple like friend were in room 120 in the East Blue Dorms.

Ace huffed loudly, as he used his back to open the unlocked door to his new room. The room was roughly 260 sq feet. 'wow' Ace thought. Sure their room would be cramped but then again whose dorm rooms arent? The walls were painted a shade of light blue and the floors were carpeted in a soft black rug, that felt nice between Ace's toes. There were already 6 other boxes in the room, along with Ace's two boxes he was carrying that made 8. The teenager scowled, there, on the top bunk of their shared bunk bed was Marco, sleeping like a log. **Revenge! REVENGE!** Ace's mind screamed as he walked over to his pineapple like friend. He dropped both boxes on to his chest and ran off. 30 seconds later Marco coughed and his eyes shot open, as he rolled off the top bunk and onto the floor, only to have two boxes that had been on his chest to drop onto his head. He growled and started to rage.

"ACCCEEE! BASTARD!" Ace laughed, he could hear the 20-year-old's scream from the hot shower that he was now taking. He and Marco would share one bathroom. The bathroom tiles were white and the walls were a tan-ish gray color. There shower curtain belonged to Marco. It had many small rubber ducks each with different hats. For example, one duck had a birthday hat while another duck had a night-cap on. Ace found it very...intersting. Ace twisted the knob, turning off the water. The now wet teen couldn't remember a time he had felt so excited. He dried off his body with his orange towel, afterwards throwing it to the floor, too lazy to take it down to the laundry room.

Marco wouldn't mind. They had known each other since the 6th grade after all. Marco knew all about Luffy and was on the look out for him as well. He had more than half his classes with the 20-year-old. Every class but math actually. This was because Marco was taking a smarty party math class to be an Engineer. Ace had always seen his friend as being more of a farmer then something fancy. The teen laughed at the thought and started to hum "Old mic Marco had a farm E-I-E-I-O and on that farm he had a sheep~"

Ace sipped on his PJ bottoms and walked out of the bathroom. Anyone who had known Ace longer then a few weeks knew of his hate for shirts. Ace smiled at the once again sleeping Marco, he ripped open a random box and pulled two blankets out of it. One purple (Marco's) and one Orange (Ace's) throwing the purple blanket over Marco's unconscious body, he walked over to another box. Once ripped open he discovered his backpack. He reviewed his classes before going to sleep. If he was lucky he would have one or two with his little brother.

First he had Art. Ace couldn't draw much, maybe a stick figure and some birds, hopefully it wouldn't matter. Next he had math with a teacher he knew named Mr. Fullbody. Oh how Ace loved to tease him, throwing spit balls and pretending to fall over in his chair. After that was English, Ace supposed it would be easy. After that was history and then lunch. Gym was next on the list. Ace was always the best in his gym classes thanks to his large muscles and long legs. Last was cooking, now thinking about it Ace had never cooked anything in his life, maybe a cake for pops when he turned 60, but that was years ago.

Ace crawled it to his bed and snuggled close to his pillow. Thoughts and dreams of finding Luffy in his head. Questions like 'what if he doesn't remember me' or 'what if he hates me' were pushed to the back of the teens mind.

* * *

Luffy had on his favorite blue jean shorts with his favorite red vest. His old straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it placed on his head as always. You could hear the cilk-clak-cilk-clak of his wooden sandals as he started walking from his dad's red jeep. Resting on his chest were two large cardboard boxes placed on top of each other. His arms were placed on either side of the boxes as he started the climb to his new room.

He knew who his roommate would be, he had the same roommate last year. His name was Law. He and Luffy had really hit it off last year. Law, who wanted to be a Dr. took care of every one of Luffy's wounds and in return Luffy didn't touch any of his medical stuff. Which was really hard since it all looked so interesting!

Back to the present, Luffy watched the flaming red hair of his dad in front of him. Shanks was carrying one box under his right arm. Luffy was oblivious to how worried his father had been about him leaving home. The 42-year-old man and the 17-year-old teen were as close as any other father and son if not even closer.

"Do you know your roommate yet Lu?" The red-haired man asked as dropped the one box he had carried on his hip in front of the door marked 101

"Yeah. You meet Law before right?" Luffy asked as he made his way on the 3rd step of the stairs.

"Oh yeah I remember him. He's the crazy Dr. right?" Shanks chuckled and looked back at his son. With narrowed his eyes asked "Luffy can you see with those two boxes cutting off your line of ver-"

***BANG..BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG...*"**OOOOOOW! CRAP THAT HURRRT!" The young teen hissed. The straw hat boy had just fallen 5 steps down the stairs and onto the concrete.

"Lu?" Shanks quickly stepped down to his son "Crap Luffy!" Shanks knew it would take a lot more than that to kill his son but still he was a worried, over protective father, though not blood related.

"Luffy? LUFFY? TALK TO ME!...OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY? OH MY GOD LUFFY!" Shanks yelled now clearly shitting his pants worried because his always-talking-son was now not talking. That's when he heard laughing. The laughter grew louder and louder and Shanks scowl grew deeper and deeper, his eyes growing into slits little by little.

"Shishishishi! YOU THOUGHT Shishishishi I WAS DEAD OR SOMETHING! Shishishishi" Luffy rolled around the gray concrete laughing. Oblivious to Shanks growing irritation. "Though I think I did hurt my foot dad." Luffy added.

"OI LUFFY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! IM 42 YEARS OLD! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART-ATTACK!" Shanks scolded at the boy.

"Awh come on Old man you still got 50 years left on yeah" Luffy complimented his dad, making him temporary forget about his son's prank.

* * *

**In dorm 102 in East Blue Dorms...**

Sanji was wearing black dress pants and a untucked white undershirt. He was currently fighting over who gets the top bunk with his new roommate. Zoro was wearing dark green sweatpants and a sleeveless black hoodie.

"I can't belive I'm suck with you for a whole year. You shitty swordsman" Sanji complained as Zoro jumped on the top bunk. Just as the green haired teen was about to talk back they heard a loud sound coming from outside the messy room.

_BANG..BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG..."OOOOOOW! CRAP THAT HURT_

Both teens raised an eyebrow.

"Oi shitty cook. Sounds like Luffy just got here." A certain swordsman namely Zoro said to his new roommate, much to his dislike.

_ Luffy? LUFFY, TALK TO ME!...OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY? OH MY GOD LUFFY!"_

"Don't call me shitty cook, lawn head, and dur. Who else could make this much noise at midnight?" Sanji said, rolling his eyes and making his way to the door. He was half there when he almost tripped on a pair of Zoro's shoes. He raged.

"GOD DAMNIT ZORO! PICK UP YOUR SHITTY SHOES MOSS BRAIN!" Zoro jumped down from the top bunk and scowled at the blond man who dears to make fun of his hair.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? DO THOSE CURLY EYEBROWS OF YOURS EFFECT YOUR SIGHT? THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR, HOW COULD YOU MISS IT?"

_ "Shishishishi! YOU THOUGHT Shishishishi I WAS DEAD OR SOMETHING? Shishishishi"_

"THAT'S MY POINT, DON'T LEAVE YOU SHITTY SHIT IN MY WAY OH AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY EYEBROWS MOSS FOR BRAINS!." and with that Sanji unlocked and opened the door, leaving but not before kicking one of Zoro's swords that were laying on the floor into the wall.

"THOSE ARE MY SWORDS YOUR SHITTY LOVE COOK! TREAT THEM WITH SOME RESPECT!" Zoro rages, getting up to check on poor abused sword.

* * *

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE LEAVING YOUR SHOES IN MY WAY!" Sanji growled at Zoro as he shut the door behind him with a slam as he walked down the stairs to meet Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Sanji called to a teen who was sitting criss-cross-apple-sause at the foot of the stares an ice bag on his ankle.

SANJI!" Luffy called, a wide grin on his face at his friend's voice. He began to wave, whipping his arms around fast.

"Oi, what happen to your foot Luffy?" Sanji asked, making his way down the stairs. He started helping Shanks bring Luffy's stuff up. Said boy pouted and mumbled.

"I fell down the steps and browsed my ankle...Shanks wont let me go to school in till Tuesday" Luffy stuck his tongue out at said redhead who just stuck his tongue out right back . Sanji always thought it funny out the two acted like brothers in stead of father and son.

"Your with Law this year, right Luffy? Next door to me and the shitty swordsman eh?" The curly eyed man asked, bringing the last box up the steps.

"Whose a shitty swordsman, lovecook?" Zoro, who had just slammed the door shut asked.

"ZORO!" Luffy called as he crawled up the 8 steps to his friends. Zoro was about to ask why he was doing this when Shanks explained.

"Luffy thought he was cool enough to carry two boxes..." Shanks laughed near the end at the 'Wait-are-you-saying-im-not-cool-im-hurt' expression on Luffy's face. Zoro scuffed.

"If coolness decided how many boxes you carried, I could carry 50." Zoro said with a smirk. "YEAH! Zoro you're so cool!" Luffy agreed and Zoro helped him up to his feet, letting Luffy lean on him for support.

"Well if that's the case I would be able to carry 100" Sanji said, pulling a smoke from his pocket and lighting it. Shanks laughed and waved off as Zoro made a comment about Sanji carrying negative 50 boxes.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to go now kids. See you guys this weekend maybe?" He asked. Sanji and Zoro had both known Luffy so long that sometimes Shanks forgot there not his kids.

"Bye Dad! Thanks for the help! Love you!" Luffy yelled down to Shanks who replied with a smile and a 'yeah yeah love you too...pain in the ass'

"Oi don't you think your too old to be screaming about how you love Shanks Luffy?" Sanji mocked as he nudge his friend in the ribs lightly.

"No way. I'm lucky to have Shanks and he should know it." Luffy replied and nudged Sanji back in the ribs twice as hard.

Zoro saw the far off look in his Captain's eye for just a moment before it disappeared. Zoro heart ached. It was all in the past now. 'That' had happened over 7 years ago. Though the fear was still just as real as it was the day Zoro saw it. Sanji and the other members of the crew knew what happened but seeing it was different...seeing it was scary. Zoro remembered feeling helpless not being able to help his only friend. That stupid bitch, it's her fault Luffy fears the water. He wanted to kill her for leaving a mark under his leader's left eye.

'Stop thinking about it inner Zoro...its over...the past is the past.'

* * *

_Law's Collage years_

_A short story by Kaya_

_(Note: This is just some extra I didn't put it.)_

Law growled and rubbed his teeth together annoyed. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he was thinking of something or someone. It wasn't because Luffy's loud ass snores. No, it was because of Sanji and Zoro next store. He could hear them yelling at each other and banging around.

_"TAKE THIS YOU SHITTY COOK!"...BANG "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT MOSS HEAD?"...BANG BANG "damn it" "WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID BEFORE? WAS THAT ALL I HAD?"...bang bang BANG... "YEAH THAT'S WHAT I SAID, YOU GOT YOUR MOSS UP YOUR EARS ZORO?"_

That's it. Law slowly got up and out of bed. He put on his robe which was black was a white paw print over his heart, along with his teddy bear slippers. Ever so slowly he walked out the door and to Sanji's and Zoro's. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the locked door, hoping it would unlock if he looked hard enough. Of course it didn't.

_"DAMN IT SHITTY SWORDSMAN GET OUTTA MY WAY." BANG...BANG...BANG... "DAMN IT CURLY THAT WAS CHEATING!" "OH AND USING THREE SWORDS ISN'T?"_

Law kicked down the door in one swift motion, causing Sanji and Zoro to stop throwing things and look at him. It took five seconds... Five seconds for both of them to crack under his gaze.

"Sorry Law. We will behave from now on." They both said at the same time and Law smiled as he headed back to his room.

Law opened his door and stepped in. Strange...why where the lights on?

*Munch...mucnch much...munch* a vein popped in Law forehead and his voice went low and cold.

"Luffy...what are you doing up and walking?" Luffy turned around from the fridge, hands full of different kinds of meat and face written with both horror and guiltless.

* * *

**Questions~:**

**-I decided to make Chopper and Bepo humans. Since they both play parts in the anime. Also I want Chopper to room with Usopp. (I just love ChopperxUsopp moments in the anime)**

**-I think I'll make Robin, Brook, and Franky college students who are around 20 or 22 years old. A lot people wanted them to be teachers but I have somethings planned that would work better if they weren't**

**sanji: **I KNEW IT! YOU SHITTY WRITER! DELETE THIS!

**Kaya: **B-but it's not even published yet Sanji...

**Zoro: **I'm gonna kick your ass Kaya

**Sanji: **DON'T TALK TO A LADY THAT WAY, MOSS HEAD!

**Law: **I find it rather amusing.

**Kaya: **You would. heh.

* * *

- **note:** The following stories/People either gave me an idea or I stole a line from -

_1.)One Encounter Can Change a Lifetime_ – **Don'tletthewingsfoolyou** (I really loved the way she was talking about Ace's on his motorcycle. I got the idea from her. All rights and thanks go to her.)

_2.)What You Get For A Milk Carton_ - **SiqwithaQ** (In this story Ace trips on his Law's shoes. I just thought that was the funniest thing ever so I put it in this story with Sanji falling over Zoro's shoes. All rights and thanks go to her )

_3.)_ I took some a lot of ideas for the reviews you guys gave me. Thanks for that by the way. These are there screen names. **Portgas D. Paula , YingYang21 , Awsme Grl , UnoPaz and Serena**


	3. Thatch Enters! Ouch my face!

**So I want to try to post a new chapter every 1 - 3 days. Seeing that this is my only Fan Fic. at the moment I should be able to do that. P.E class is so fun to write xD**

**Before I forget (again) I used One Piece Wiki and stole a few descriptions from that site.**

I kind of thought the dorm rooms would look something like **Loew's Ventana Canyon Resort **rooms, which I stayed at when I was 5 with my friend but never forgot xD

* * *

**Enter Thatch. Ouch! My face!**

**_Chapter 3_**

Luffy sighed as he watched his roommate pop in a few waffles into the toaster and slid on his yellow and black hoodie along with his plane black backpack. Why was Luffy upset you ask? Simply because he wouldn't be able to see any of his friends today at school. It was his first day as a 11th grader and he was really bummed out about missing it. Also he would be bored all day. With that in mind he snuggled deeper into a mess of blankets and pillows he called a bed. Luffy was on the top bunk because he enjoyed climbing and unlike his roommate, Luffy loved heights.

The 19-year-old-soon-to-be-super-Dr. looked up at Luffy from the kitchen (In the dorm one wall has a fridge and oven. Kind of like some hotel rooms do.) who looked back at him blankly. Law's eyes narrowed into dangerous silts, but of course the straw hat boy was far too oblivious to notice.

"Luffy..."Law almost whispered coldly.

"Uh...yeah?"For some unknown reason Luffy found himself whispering back,"Arn't you gonna be late? It's almost 8am" Luffy added as he looked over at his scooby-doo alarm clock.

"This is more importen...Didn't I tell you to keep your ankle raised?" Law almost hissed at him. Law hated it when his patients disobeyed his orders. Luffy laid his head back and groaned loudly. The Dr. rolled his grey eyes in annoyance but smiled none the less. Law cared about Luffy like a teacher cared about his student. He also found his roommate quite amusing at times.

"But I don't get how lifting my leg in the air is even going to help...Dr. Law" He added and snickered. Though Law would never say it he was secretly proud to be called a Dr. even if it was by someone like Luffy.

Law rubbed his temples with his thumbs. How was he suppose to teach his simple-minded friend something that was impossible for him to comprehend? Luffy waited rather patiently but was happy when Law snapped his fingers and in a very slow voice said:

"Many of the problems resulting from sprains are due to blood and edema in and around the ankle. Minimizing swelling helps the ankle heal faster. Raising your ankle to or above the level of your heart will help prevent the swelling from getting worse and will help reduce bruising. Try to keep your ankle raised for about 2 to 3 hours a day if possible Luffy.' Luffy nodded and smiled putting his leg on top of two pillows. Laws eyes widen. _'Did he really get it?'_

"You understand?" Law asked, not letting the surprise show in his voice.

"Yeah. So it's a mystery Treatment" Luffy grinned at Law "Thanks for explaining things to me Taffy!" _'Oh good. I thought the world was about to end.'_ Law thought to himself as he nodded telling Luffy that he was pretty much right and to not call him Taffy. Thankfully he was saved from continuing this conversation because at that moment his waffles popped out of the toaster. The Dr. took out the 6 waffles. He took two for himself and gave the other four to Luffy who took them eagerly.

"*munch* Law. *munch munch* you know what would be good? *munch munch*" Luffy asked as he ate the waffles at a fast pace over his bed. The older teen noticed crumbles in the sheets and made a mental note to clean it later to avoid ants and other bugs.

"What?" Law asked. Sightly amused by his roommate's bad manners. As he took a seat on the edge of Luffy's bed.

"If they made meat flavored waffles!" Luffy all but screamed at his roommate as if he was stupid for not thinking of it first, as he did this chewed up waffle bites landed on Law's face, his eye twitched. All signs of amusement gone, Law thought to himself 'Alright I had my full of Luffy today, time to leave.'

"I got to go or I'll be late Luffy. Have a nice day."Law wiped the up the Luffy spit and waffle off his face and rubbed it on to his pants, for lack of a towel. After that he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

As soon as Luffy was sure that Law was gone he kicked off his blankets and jumped down. He felt off-balance and there was an uncomfortable pain in his ankle and as he walked around the room it only got worse.

Luffy had a wierd feeling today. He wasn't sure what the feeling was but decided to text his beloved crew none the less. The teen took out his red iPhone that Shanks had given him when he was 15 and claimed to be a grown up.

**To:** _Sogeking |Cat-burglar |Teacher-Hunter |Black-leg |Humming-Swordman | Cotten-Candy-Lover | Devil child | Cyborg | Prinesses-of-Alabasta_

**From:** _Straw-hat_

_I hurt my ankle falling down the steps xD Wont be at school today. _

_I'm in the Eastblue next door to Sanji and Zoro! :-) _

_I'm getting a wierd feeling today..._

_**Sent : 8:12am Monday July 8th**_

* * *

Ace was early to his and Marco's first class, Art. There were six large black tables in the room, each table have 3 or 4 chairs around them. The pair had decided to sit at the table that was farthest from the teacher. The teachers name was Miss. Golden Week, though she told everyone to just call his Miss. GW. She had two red braids coming out from under the pink and green hat she were on her head. She was short with pink roses cheek. She was nice enough, letting everyone free draw and get to know each other on the first day.

Ace looked around the class room. At one table there was a lean and lanky man. He had long wild blonde hair that went down to his upper thighs. The man wore a plain, white and light-blue full head helmet with many holes in it, probably for breathing. He also had wierd pants and a red sash around his waist. Next to him was a pale yet muscular man with bright red hair that looked like flames. He had dark black circles around his red eyes and...was that lipstick? He had no eyebrows and painted nails. He was dressed in interesting black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe. He wore an over sized brown jacket that had been fastened by a green circular buckle. Ace was about to look at the rest of the teens at the table when he was poked.

"You might not wanna do that in less you're looking for a fight, new guy." A tall man with a pompadour hairstyle said. The man had a scar running down his face around his left eye. He was dressed in a posh uniform and had on brown shoes. "The names Thatch."

"Oh. Hey Thatch, I'm Ace and this is Marco" the teen said pointing to his pineapple friend who simply nodded, silently greeting Thatch. "Who are those guys?" Ace asked, now pointing too the other table.

"Those are the Kidd Pirates. There a really nasty gang from the Northblue dorms. Look at them the wrong way and there _try_ to kill you" Thatch said in a voice that clearly said but-i-could-take-'em. At this Marco stopped drawing his picture of a bird...no duck... uhh flying thing and looked at Thatch.

"Theres gangs in this school?" He asked, more interested then scared.

"Yeah. Lemme explane...gangs at this school are called Pirates. Not all of them are bad but most are. Pirate groups form for two reasons. One is freedom and two is to become King of the Pirates. The king of the Pirates is just another name for the strongest Pirate gang in school. Pirate gangs that consist of mostly high schoolers are called redline pirates. Pirates that consist of folks in college are called grandline Pirates."

Marco nodded understanding and Ace motioned on for him to continue.

"There are four main Pirate gangs at this school, each rule over a dorm. The Northblue dorms are ruled over by the Redline Kidd Pirates, their captain being Kidd." Thatch explained, pointing over at the pirate gang. "Then there's the Westblue dorms ruled over by the Grandline Whitebeard Pirates, their captain is yours truly."

"Ah. That's how you know some much stuff" Ace said, hitting his fist to his palm and Thatch chuckled.

"Next is the Southblue dorms that are ruled over by the Grandline X Pirates, their captain being X Drake. Last is the Eastblue dorms, ruled over by the redline Strawhat Pirates, their captain being Strawhat Luffy."

Ace let out a loud 'LUFFY?', freaking out Thatch and the rest of the class. Marco's usually half lidded eyes widen but found himself more amused than surprised.

Thatch, however, looked surprised as Ace leaned closer to him and started asking 1,000's of questions at an insane speed. Marco sighed at his friends behavior.

"Where can I find him? Better yet which class is he in?" Ace asked, not breathing.

"Oi" Thatch said, a failed attempt to make Ace shut up.

"He's in the Eastblue dorms? Which room?" He asked even faster.

"OI! ACE!" Thatch shouted and Ace became quite. Marco who had started drawing his duck goose bird thing again smirked. "I'm afraid I don't know much about Strawhat Luffy. In fact I never even meet the kid. If you wanna see him I would start by asking his crew."

"Awh." Ace sighed disappointed but very happy in knowing that there was a person named Luffy at this school who fit into the age that his brother would be, a high schooler.

"Thatch, do you think you could tell me more about this school?" Marco asked.

"Sure you guys can have lunch with my crew if you want." Thatch offered to which Marco and Ace both nodded.

The bell rung and the halls were over flowed with 100's of high schoolers and college students. Each one with their own stories and own past and own things to do today...

* * *

After Ace's and Marco's meeting with Thatch in Art class the rest of day went by fast. Ace found himself in the male Locker room of gym class with Marco and Thatch. Both of them changed into navy blue shorts and a gray t-shirt. Thatch was telling Marco about another group of students and Marco listened carefully.

"Besides Pirates, there a group called Marines. Just like with pirates, some marines are good while others..not so much. Marines are kind of like teachers pets." Marco pointed over at a group of three strong-looking men

"Who're they?" He asked as he tied his light blue shoes.

"There Marines, the strongest Marines in the school...they call themselves 'The Three Great Powers'." Thatch answered, bored.

Ace waited for the bell to ring for PE as he watch a group of four loud teens laughing and fighting.

"Damn it Sanji! I'm not playing give me back my shirt!" one with green hair said.

"No its mine! You picked it by mistake, you stupid swordsman!" A blond one holding a gray t-shirt said as a short brown-haired boy with a pink hat and a boy with a long nose laughed.

"OI! Shitty cook it doesn't matter I need a t-shirt for gym!" The green one shouted again.

"No way Zoro! I don't want your sweaty body to touch it!" Sanji yelled back.

"Then..." there was a pause "I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM YOU" The one named Zoro yelled as he pulled out one of the three swords he carried around his waist. He started his attempt to cut Sanji but it failed as Sanji used his leg as a shield, blocking. Ace smiled at their behavior, they looked like they were having fun despite the fighting.

* * *

"This weeks were going to be playing dodge ball. If you don't like it then get out. Head shots are allowed as well as catching the ball. We play in till one team is fully wiped out." Miss Hina said. The woman was tall and slim. She had long pink hair reaching down to her back and framing her face on both sides with two loose locks. She had large breasts and was somewhat attractive. The only wierd thing about his was that she was smoking in class. "New kid!" She pointed at Ace. "And Chopper" she pointed at the short brown-haired kid Ace had seen earlier. "Your captains, new kid gets first picks"

"My name is Ace." He said matter of factly to the teacher as he walked next to chopper in the center of the large gym class.

"Marco" Ace picked. Marco went and stood next to Ace.

"Usopp!" Chopper picked and Marco noticed a man with a long nose and black bushy hair come stand next to him.

"Thatch" Ace picked

"Zoro!" Chopper squealed

"You" Ace pointed to a girl with long, flowing blue hair. She had full lips and always seemed to have a confident expression on her face. Thatch had said that she was part of his crew so he knew she was stong. "I'm Whitey Bay" She said as he stood next to him.

"Sanji!" Chopper picked. The blond man stood next to Chopper and gave him a light high-five.

This went on and on in till all the teens were in two teams, 15 players on each. Chopper's team leaned on the wall closest to the door while Ace's leaned on the wall farthest. Miss. Hina laid 15 basket balls in the middle of the room. Marco raised an eye brow.

"T-those are basketballs?" Usopp asked, eyeing the teacher who just smirked.

"We play with basketballs, if you get hurt suck it up, or leave my class" And with that she exited the playing field and stood on the sidelines. "3...2...1...GO!" She yelled and everyone made a mad dash for the basketballs. Ace easily catched a basketball that was thrown at him and used it to block other balls that came his way. He couldn't help but snicker loudly as he saw Marco get hit on the butt with one.

"PINEAPPLE YOUR OUT!" Hina shouted and Marco went to sit on the bench along with other teens who had gotten out.

* * *

Zoro laughed as he saw that the ball he had just thrown hit some sorry guy's ass. Sanji, who was standing next to him laughed as well. Gym class was probably the only place where Sanji and Zoro didn't fight. They made a great team, and when Luffy was there they made an unbeatable team. Sanji threw a ball at the other teams captain, who easily cauht it. The freckled face teen laughed and stuck his tongue out at the blond. Sanji was shocked at how much he reminded him of Luffy.

"Zoro we need to get that guy with the freckles out, he's good." the blonde said as a basketball thrown by the teen almost hit him.

"Yeah, you go left and I'll go right" they both nodded and got as close to the other team as possibly before both of them throw a ball at the older student. He just dodged by an inch and Zoro cursed.

"Damn it, if Luffy was here we could have gotten him out by now!" Zoro shouted to Sanji who nodded in understanding.

"OI! DO YOU GUYS KNOW LUFFY?" The teen they had tried to get out shouted at them from across the gym, causing many students to stop what they were doing and look. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other before answering.

"WHATS IT TO YOU?" They both said at the same time.

"OH. WELL YOUR NOT GONNA BELIVE THIS BUT LUFFY IS MY LITT-" BANG! An orange basket ball was thrown and hit Ace in the nose hard. Ace fell backwards, mostly out of surprised then the impact. He could hear Marco's loud revengeful laughter.

"OUT!" Called Miss. Hina

The swordsman and cook looked from where the basketball had come from and saw Usopp and Chopper pounding on their chests and jumping around in a circle making monkey noises.

"OU OU OU AH AH! YEAAAH WE GOT HIM!" Cheered chopper as he high-fived Usopp.

"AH AH OU AH! THAT WAS AWESOME CHOPPER! YOUR THE MAN!" Usopp agreed as they belly bumped with each other and laughed. Zoro smiled at his friends behavior.

"Oi oi Chopper, Usopp. We were talking to that guy." Sanji laughed and rolled his eyes. He was ignored by said people who were still cheering about getting Ace out.

* * *

Ace mumbled as Thatch placed an ice pack on Ace's nose, which was red and swollen.

"Damn it. I was just about to say 'it' to. Those guys are good"Ace had told Thatch about Luffy during the day and Thatch had believed him and was willing to help him. Whity Bay looked as him from her spot next Thatch.

"What did you expect? There from the Strawhat's crew. Even without there Captain here there almost unbeatable." She said matter of factly. She was surprised when Ace gasped loudly and turned to Marco and started talking. Not that she cared or anything. Whitey Bay, or Bay as her friends call her, was known to be a tom boy-ish girl with a 'I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass' attitude. It was this, and that fact that she didn't take shit from anyone that made her the perfect pirate girl. **(AN: She's in the whitebeard pirates.) **

Thatch chuckled at the look on her face and decided to fill her in later.

* * *

**Classes:**

(I didn't put down everyone's because I'm still not 100% sure. If for some reason I made a boo boo and this doesn't add up with the story I'm sorry. lol it took like half my brain power to make this.)

**Luffy:** History (Grade 11th) Math (Grade 11th) English (Grade 12th) Drama (E) Lunch | Gym (E) Cooking (E)

**Nami:** History (Grade 11th) Math (Grade 11th) English (Collage Class) Drama (E) Lunch| swimming (E) Cooking (E)

**Usopp:** History (Grade 11th) Math (grade 11th) English (Grade 11th) Gym (E) lunch| Art (E) Writing (E)

**Zoro:** History (Grade 10th) Math (Grade 11th) English (Grade 12th) Swordplay (E) Lunch| Gym (E) Cooking (E)

**Sanji**: History (11th) Math (grade 11th) English (Grade 11th) Art (E) Lunch| Gym (E) Cooking (E)

**Chopper:** History (11th) Math (grade 10th) English (Grade 10th) Gym (E) Lunch| swimming (E) Cooking (E)

**Robin:** History (college) History 2 (Collage) English (Collage) Drama (E)

**Law:** Art (E) Math (Collage grade) English (Collage grade) History (Collage grade) Swordplay (E) Lunch| Engineer (E) Writing (E)

**Marco:** Art (E) Math (Collage grade) History (college grade) English (Collage grade) Lunch| Gym (E) Science (Collage class)

**Ace:** Art (E) Math (11th grade) History (college grade) English (Collage grade) Lunch| Gym (E) Science (Collage class)

* * *

**Chopper:** YAY! I like this ^.^

**Kaya**: I'm glad :D

**Usopp:** You only liked it because you got to hit Ace with a basket ball

**Chopper:** Yay that was pretty awesome on me heh.

**Ace:** Oi really?

**Chopper:** No.

**Ace:** :3

**Luffy:** I'M BORED! Kaya! Write me in already.

**Kaya:** bleh!

* * *

**Stupid comments~**

- I love whitey Bay. She's so pretty and sure of herself. Shes the kind of person I wish I was. I hope we see her again in the Anime.

- I really love the One Piece Wiki site, so helpful for writing

-I based the gym teacher, Miss. Hina off my gym teacher. She will hit you on the head with a baseball if you break the rules and will tell you to leave if you question her.

-I really need to stop writing so much xD I found myself narrating my life today.

- Tell me if theres any mistakes in this. I read over it and didn't see any but it didn't take more then 30 minutes to edit so I'm not sure.


	4. Cat out of the bag! Join the Pirates!

I know you might think I'm moving the story along too fast but I promise I'm not D: There will be **at lest five more chapters, probably more**

By the way, I give all **credit for the descriptions to One Piece Wiki**.

Fanfic is telling me I spelled 'sighed' and 'gym' wrong but google is telling me other wise.

**PS: I made a boo-boo in the classes. Ace doesn't take 11th grade math, he takes a college math class. ^.^ lol I got a PM asking me why Ace was so stupid, I'm like 'Excuse me?'**

**Also I'll put the next chapter up in less than a day (MAYBE) because It's shorter which means less editing. **

**I really wanna write a Christmas one but atlas its July in my story.**

* * *

**The cat is out of the bag! Join the Whitebeard Pirates!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~_**

Marco and Ace both walked to the school's lunch room. The room was huge and the walls were painted lime green, the floor was covered in smooth white tiles. There were multiply bending machines around as well as a few drinking fountains. There were about 10 small tables that fitted two people, 12 tables that fitting around five people and 9 large tables that fitting around ten. All the tables were jet black and had a circle-ish shape. Like the tables the chairs were black but unlike the tables they were made out of wood and not plastic.

Ace and his blond friend looked around, searching for Thatch or Bay who they had befriended. There must have been at lest 200 other teens in the room. Ace sighed, he was sooo hungry he could eat Marco's head...

"ACE! MARCO! OVER HEAR!" They turned around to see Thatch and Whity Bay waving at them. They were sitting at one of the larger tables. There were four other people there who smiled at them, despite not knowing them. Ace sat down next to Thatch and Marco sat down between Ace and Whity Bay.

"Guys this is Ace" Thatch pointed to Ace who was too busy to notice because he was digging in his backpack, disparately searching for his lunch. "And that's Marco." Marco waved and gave a 'nice to meet you'. Ace let out a cry of victory as he pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich from his orange backpack and started ripping into it. Marco chuckled at him as he drank his coffee that he had gotten from an on site Starbucks, which by the way, Ace thought was the coolest thing ever.

"This is Jozu." Jozu was a HUGE, muscular and broad-chested guy. He had the dark skin. He had a rather long face and looked the type to always scowl. He had a black stripe-like pattern hairstyle as well as beard. His legs were relatively thin when compared to Ace's or Marco's. He dressed in what seemed to be armor. He wore red shoulder pads and a red cuirass on his chest. He gave a friendly wave to the newcomers, who replied with a 'sup Jozu' and 'hey'

"Izo." Izo looked to be a cross-dresser to Ace. He wore a pink and purple kimono with a light red-spotted stash tied around his waist. He had a pale complexion and dark black hair that was pulled back into a clip. He smiled at Ace and Marco and gave a shy 'hi'. To Marco's surprise they only laughed when Ace asked 'Are you a crossed dresser?' rather bluntly.

"That's Vista." Vista was also huge but not as huge as Jozu. He was muscular and broad-chested like him but his skin was tan and he had a black curly mustache. He wore a dark blue top hat on top of his dark curly hair. Ace noticed an ear-ring in each of his ears. He dressed in a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top, his pants were plan gray jeans. He simple said 'how do yeah do Ace and Marco?' to which Marco laughed and said he was great and Ace said something similar.

"Haruta." Haruta had a crop of short brown hair, blue eyes and was pretty short compared to Ace. She/he wore a green and white 16th century style outfit. Her/his pants were white skinny jeans. 'Great another cross dresser or tomboy.' Ace thought to himself as she/he smiled and waved at him. As if reading his mind she said 'Just so you know, I am ,indeed, a girl.'

"And you already meet Whity Bay." Thatch finished.

"You can just call me Bay, Marco." Bay added.

"What about me?" Ace asked, clearly upset at being left out.

"Its Whity Bay to you, Ace." She replied and Ace stuck his tounge out at her. She and the others at the table just laughed as Ace puffed out his cheeks.

"Oh yeah guys. You all heard about Straw hat Luffy of the East Blue right?" Thatch asked and received nods and 'yeahs' "Well Ace here is his long-lost brother." There was gasp's as everyone but Marco and Thatch looked at Ace to see if Thatch was joking or not.

"It's true. He's the reason I came to this school in the first place." Ace said and Marco nodded.

"Wow...That's some crazy shit" Vista said, recovering from shock.

"Ha, yeah no kidding" Bay said and crossed her arms.

"That's awesome! Are you gonna tell him?" Haruta asked. She punched the air as if to show how awesome it was.

"I would but I don't know where he is" Ace said with a light disappointed look on his face.

"Iva, do you know anything? Your always up to date with the latest gossip." Thatch said, nudging Iva in the abs and laughing.

"The Strawhat's usually sit at the tables outside" Iva pointed at the east, "but watch out, I heard that his crew is very protective of their captain." he added.

"What else do you know? Tell us everything!" Ace asked, leaning over the table.

"Well keep in mind these are just rumors Ace. People say that a man named Zoro has killed every teacher who ever given him a bad grade, they call him Zoro the Teacher Hunter, he's the first mate of the crew. The 2nd mate of the crew's name is black leg Sanji, because he always wares black dress pants. Then there's a girl who likes maps named Cat burglar Nami. Rumor says that she stole of The Three Power's wallets!"

'What a bunch of lies' Marco mentally scoffed.

'Wow! What great people!' Ace thought and continued lessening.

"Theres a man named Brook who some say is a real live skeleton! He dresses in a mask that he never takes off. Oh yeah, there's a little cutie named Chopper but don't be fooled by looks, he's just as strong as the rest of them. They call him Cotton Candy Lover... There sharpshooters name is Usopp, thought people call him sogeking because he could shoot an ant in between the eyes from 10 miles away with just a slingshot! Theres Franky, who people say is a human robot and Robin who some say was born of the devil. Last theres Vivi who rumor says has a giant pet duck in her dorm room and be loaded rich!" Iva finished and laughed at the surprised faces of his new friends.

"There only rumors, probably not true." He added again, hoping to snap them out of there haze. Marco shook his head to clear his mind.

"Thanks a lot Iva, Ace and I are going to go talk to him. See you guys later." Marco said and stood up, shortly followed by Ace, who started speed walking.

"Hey before you go, do you guys wanna join our crew. You seem like good people!" Thatch asked. After a few seconds Ace smiled and nodded. 'It could be fun, what do I have to lose?' He thought to himself.

"That sounds great Thatch thanks!" Ace said and Marco nodded. The raven grabbed the blond by the back of his purple hoodie and dragged him outside since he wasn't walking fast enough.

* * *

Zoro seized.

"Bless you Mr. Swordsman" Robin said who was sitting next to him and kissed his cheek with a 'maw' sound.

"EWWWW!" Chopper squealed and Usopp laughed. Nami and Vivi were talking about a report coming up in history as Sanji, Brook and Franky were fighting over something stupid that Zoro didn't care about.

"Hey anyone know where Luffy is?" Nami asked the group.

"Nami-swan, my dear, he hurt himself and is out sick. He sent a message I belive." The blond man cooed and Zoro scuffed. "You have a problem Shitty Swordsman?"

"Yeah I do. The problem is you, you shitty love cook. Hitting on every girl you see, taken or not!" Zoro snapped back and there fighting started. Meanwhile Nami took out her pink smart phone and checked for messages. Sure enough there was one from Luffy. After reading it she texted back.

_**To:** Straw-hat_

_**From:** Cat-Burglar_

_Why am I not surprised?_

_A wierd feeling? I'll keep an eye out ;)_

_Hurry up and get better I miss chu._

**_Sent Monday July 8th 12:34 am_**

She added a heart to the last sentence, remembering the she and Luffy had started dating in the summer. She had a crush on Luffy ever since she was 12 and Luffy a crush on her since he was 14. She closed her eyes and chuckled as the memories replayed in her mind.

~~~~~~~fllllaaaassssssh bbaaaaaccccccck ~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nami was on register duty in her sister's flower shop. Nobody was there at the moment and Nami was working on her maps. She was currently making a map of One Piece Academy, her school. The map looked perfect as if a professional had made it. The 16-year-old was proud of her work and smiled. She lifted her head and looked at the door as she heard the familiar bell ring that notified her that someone had entered or exited the store. _

_The teen who entered wore black shorts that had white fluff at the ends, as well as a dark blue vest with yellow buttons. He had sun-kissed skin that was covered by his black hair and straw hat that the teen had always wore. A moon shaped scar under his left eye. _

_Nami turned her head in confession. "Luffy?" she asked as the teen walked up to the counter._

_"Heh. Hey Nami" Luffy said as he leaned on the counter. He had something behind his back but every time the orange haired girl would try to look he would turn sightly making it impossible to see. _

_"Do you need flowers Luffy?" She asked, wondering why in the world Luffy would need flowers. She mentally scoffed at the image of Luffy with a red rose in his mouth that came to her mind._

_"No...not right now...I came to see you" It was only then that Nami saw the light redness in her Captain's cheeks. 'Blush?' She almost laughed. She had known him for years yet never seen him blush or act shy like he was now._

_"Uhmm...is something wrong?" She asked. Luffy shock his head and slowly pulled out a red-net baggy from behind his back. The baggy held 6 or 7 tangerines. It was badly wrapped with an orange bow. He carefully placed it on the counter next to Nami._

_"You said tangerines were you favorite food. Right Nami?" Luffy's blush had faded and it was Nami now who was blushing. 'That's just like Luffy, he thinks food in the best gift. How sweet.' She thought as she took the bag and placed it on the floor behind the counter._

_"Um yeah..heh. Thanks Luffy" She said not sure what to say next._

_"I know this place-" Luffy started, he watched her face carefully " with a lot of trees and stuff...and some of the trees there have tangerines on them..." Nami raised an eyebrow. Was he doing what she thought he was doing?_

_"If you want I could take you there after your done working," He offered her. She smiled ear-to-ear._

_"I'd love that Luffy." She replied and that was how it all started._

* * *

"Nami? Nami? You there?" Vivi snapped her fingers, waking up Nami from the daze she seemed to be in.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Nami said and rubbed the back of her head. Vivi was about to question her when Zoro spoke.

"Were being watched" He warned. Not a minute later did two familiar looking guys come up to them.

The closet one had jet black hair and countless freckles on his skin. He wore black shorts with a brown belt that had an 'A' on it. His orange and black t-shirt was cut sightly around the collar. His orange backpack hung off one shoulder. Sanji noted that he was smiling. 'Ah! I remember him, he's the guy from P.E class.'

The other teen had a puff of blond hair on his head. His eyes were half lidded. He wore a purple hoodie and blue cargo shorts. He looked highly amused at something. 'Its him! The guy from gym class! I threw a basketball at his butt...'

The two newcomers were just a few feet away from the teens. They stood while they sat. No one talked, just stared each other down. Usopp and Chopper broke the silent.

"AHH ITS HIM! I BET HE WANTS REVENGE CHOPPER!" Usopp said as he crawled under the table.

"WHAT!? REALLY!" Chopper striked as he joined Usopp under the table. Franky rolled his eyes.

"Yo bros." Ace and Marco looked over at a man with blue hair and huge biceps. "If you want to challenge Captain, you can't he hurt himself and isn't fighting today."

Ace and Marco looked at each other and then back at the blue haired man.

"No it's not that its...wait did you say hurt himself? Is he gonna be okay?" The crew was taken back a little by his question. Chopper slowly pecked out from his hiding spot under the table along with Usopp.

"Not that it's any of your business," Vivi started "But he hurt his ankle. He'll be back by Tuesday."

"So you're not mad at me for hitting you in gym?" Chopper added, sitting back on his chair along with Usopp.

"WHAT! THAT WAS YOU!" Ace yelled but waved his hand in a dismissal manner. "Nah it was just a game." Ace mumbled the last part. A green haired swordsman growled, this was getting him no where.

"Who are you and want do you want?" He asked firmly.

"My names Marco I'm his friend." The blond man said, pointing at Ace.

"And I'm Ace-" Ace paused wondering how he should say this. "and I'm Luffy's big brother."

15 eyes widened. 8 jaws fell. The bell rung but no one made signs of moving anytime soon.

* * *

**Zoro:** Did you really just do that? x_X

**Kaya:** Do what?

**Zoro:** Did you really just leave everyone hanging? Wondering how were gonna react?

**Kaya:** Hmm you sound like you care Zoro? ~~(^o^)~~

**Zoro:** N-no! It's not that! I never even wanted to be a part of this shitty story. o_o

**Luffy:** _-/flips table over- _D:

**Zoro:** What the hell Luffy? :|

**Luffy:** KAYA WRITE ME IN! I'M BORED! :$

**Kaya:** Luffy. Just because your board gives you no right to flip tables over... it's rather rude. -.-

**Marco:** You know what else is rude? You calling me Pineapple head five or more times in each chapter. :|

**Kaya:** -/ ignores Marco and starts writing editing chapter 5-

* * *

**Re-review~**

_(Only going to re-review four for each chapter because I know that when I read a fanfic and half the words are re-reviews I rage.)_

**Yingyang21:** Thanks for answering my questions, they really helped me a lot ^.^ I'm really happy that your happy I wrote this lol Thanks for reading my story and being my first review!~ :D

**Bbhelen3162:** Thanks for your review! I love White-Beards laugh. I went and googled it just so I could write it. I once tried to copy his laugh and ended up choking on my spit P: (lol I know "TMI KAYA!")

**Awsme Grl:** Thanks for your reviews and answering my questions. You can count on me for more. ^.^ I'm honored that you enjoy my chapters and are going to keep reading them. I feel so proud like how I image it feels to see your son grow up and get married...yes I am comparing a fanfic to a person, sue me.

**UnoPaz:** Totally honored that I'm your longest review! -/internet hugs- Thanks for answering my questions, they really helped a lot! I find it so funny that no one said that Ace shouldn't have a motorcycle.


	5. Recover from shock! Burn it down Luffy!

Sorry I didn't publish this before...my computer kind of blow up (really) I had orange juice and my cat spilled it...yeah.

AH! **Over 20 reviews?** THE WORLD IS ENDING! AHHHH RUN, GRAB YOU BABIES AND HEAD TO MARS!...I WUF CHU GUYS -/hugs everyone to the choking point angst their own will-

I never shown my writing to anyone but teachers and my big brother so it really makes me happy when others like my work or give me tips. I always been shy about being a writer so yeah thanks :3

So this is shorter. I have the next one half way edited. It should be done soon! I didn't want to mess it up by adding to many things to the next few chapters. I tried to keep 'em short and sweet. Around 2,500 words

By the way, I got the thing with Bepo and Franky at the end because some one reviewed saying they liked it and I was like 'I didn't write no Bepo and Franky...but I should!' I would give them creadit but they wont logged in.

* * *

**Ages:**

_Zoro: 18 (I wanted him to be in the same classes as Luffy and not in college)_

_Nami: 17_

_Usopp: 17_

_Vivi: 16_

_Chopper: 16_

_Robin: 21_

_Franky: 22_

_Brook: 22_

_Marco: 20 (I guessed based off the anime)_

_Ace: 19_

_Thatch: 20 (I guessed based off the anime)_

_WhityBay: 19 (I'm thinking of Ace x Whitybay)_

* * *

**Recover from shock! Burn it down Luffy!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~~**_

30 seconds passed...

1 minute passed...

1 minute and 30 seconds passed...

2 minutes passed... Ace stood rather proudly the whole time. Marco watched, amused and wondering which Strawhat would recover from shock first.

Brook was the first.

"YOHOHOHOHOHO! I haven't been that surprised in years! I can hear my heart beating...though...I don't have a heart." Brook laughed loudly from behind his skull mask that he always wore, no matter how much the teachers begged him to take it off. In fact half the school believed him to be a real skeleton, this included Luffy and Chopper of course. For once, the crew was thankful for Brook's annoying laugh, for it brought most of them out of there haze.

Robin shut her eyes, thinking and doing mental math to see if this guy really could be her Captains older brother.

Vivi blinked, her mouth still in an 'O' shape. "Rea- really?" she wanted asked but nothing came out.

Franky rubbed his tempos 'crazier things have happened with Luffy' He thought to himself, remembering when they broke into a jail in the mall, knocked 7 armed men out just to save Robin.

Usopp thought of having two Luffy's around. Both loud, both rude, both unbeatable. Don't get him wrong, he loved Luffy like a brother but he was sure that nothing good could come of this.

Chopper froze. 'A brother? I though Luffy was adopted?' He thought.

Nami new about most of Luffy's past. She knew him the 2nd longest out of everyone, Zoro being the first. Yet she had never heard of any brother.

Sanji wasn't buying this shitty crap...

"How do we know you ain't just making this up?" The blond asked.

"Wait what? Are you saying he doesn't talk about me?" Ace asked, deeply hurt for a moment. 'Did he really forget me? Or does he maybe hate my guts?' He wondered to himself. Marco seemed to sense this and put a hand on his friend's shoulder in a comforting way.

Zoro mind raced. He remembered 'that' day all over again. He remembered his friend waking up with nightmares afterwards... he remembered one in partial.

Ace was stumped, he should have known that the teens would have thought he was lying. Poor Ace had no way to prove that he was really Luffy's brother. He looked to Marco for help. The man was about to talk when Zoro beat him to it.

"He's not lying" Zoro said firmly. His voice left no room for arguing. Zoro stood up and walked closer to Ace, he extended his hand and shook Ace's. "My name is Roronoa Zoro. Nice to meet you." He added as he let go of Ace's hand and fist bumped Marco's.

_+ flashback time +_

_Zoro woke up to a sniffling noise from the other side of his bedroom. He rubbed his eye and got out of bed. Slowly he walked over to the small lump that was hidden by blankets in the corner of the room. Zoro sat next to the lump, indian style._

_"Luffy, what happened?" He asked, ripping the blanket off the lump, reviling a sniffing 9-year-old boy. "Bad dream?" The older boy guessed and the younger nodded. Zoro wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to make his friend feel better but wasn't sure how. He slowly rubbed Luffy's back, trying to get him to stop sniffing. It worked after a few minutes. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and Luffy turned to him._

_"It was 'bout my big brother, Ace. I dreamed that he being executed and I failed to save him!" **(1)** Zoro continued rubbing his back, telling him it was okay and that people don't kill children with out a really good reason. Luffy told him a little more about his brother before falling asleep on Zoro's shoulder, all signs of being scared or sad gone._

_Yes...Zoro had seen his Captain at his weekest and strongest. When he was in rage and when he was laughing. These are the thigns you see from a person you known since you were 10-years-old._

_+ flashback over +_

"Did Captain tell you about him Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, only once thought, when I was 11...Your name is Ace, your three years older than Luffy and have...a hate of t-shirts." Zoro answered with a straight face. Ace laughed.

"That's me alright!" Ace confirmed. 'Why is he so proud?' Marco asked himself. There was a minute of hesitation and the air was thick enough to cut with a scythe.** (2)**

"I'm Nami" The orange headed girl broke the silent and that other straw-hats followed.

"Franky, nice to meet yea bro." The blue headed male said.

"Usopp" The long-nosed man said after a second of hesitation.

"The names Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper said and smiled nervously.

"I'm Neko Robin." A girl who Ace recognized from his History class said.

"I'm Brook" A masked man chuckled.

"I'm Vivi. Sorry for being rude before." A young woman with blue hair said, looking at the ground.

"Sanji" The blond man said then added "So uhh...What are we gonna do about this..." He asked the question that everyone was thinking. Robin noticed a signal Marine approach them. 'What a brave boy...approchin a pirate gang by himself.'

"C-c-c-lass s-started 10 m-minutes ago. Y-y-you all have no reason to be o-o-out of class. G-g-go now or I w-will call reinforcements!" The scared shitless Marine said. He received a 'I-dare-you-see-what-happends' look from Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Nami and Franky and rushed off with a small yelp. 'urg...I take it back' Robin thought.

The crew was still in a daze in till they heard Usopp's voice.

"We should wait to tell Luffy for now. I'm not sure how he would react...to something like this." The straw hats and Marco nodded. Ace looked sightly disappointed but agreed none the less. Nami whispered something in to Zoro's ear and he nodded.

"Ace, Marco. Give us your numbers and we'll meet you somewhere and tell you somethings you should know about your little brother." Ace nodded and handed him a piece of folded paper. Ace had hopped they would tell him more about Luffy. Everyone put his and Marco's number into their phones under the name Fire-fist, a name Marco had thought up, not missing a beat. If Luffy had seen Ace's name in his friend's phone he would surly question them as to who it is. Shortly after everyone went there separate ways to class before any other annoying Marines could show up.

'Luffy was right when he said he had a wierd feeling today...' was the only thing the Straw hats thought as they went to their classes. Each one deep in thought. What a first day of school...

* * *

**A short Franky, Luffy, Bepo, and Law Story**

It was later that night. Franky was sitting in his dorm on the bottom bunk of his and Brook's bed. His skull friend was busy writing music and he couldn't help but wonder about the events of the day. Zoro had filled the crew in after school about what he knew. Franky blew out a puff of air. Just when things were starting to claim down. He decided it was best to go see his captain, not to talk about what was on his mind but simply because he missed the fool.

The blue haired man slowly made his way from room 54 of the Westblue dorms to room 101 of the Eastblue dorms. He knocked on it twice before Luffy's roommate opened it and welcomed him in.

"Here to see Luffy?" He guessed and Franky nodded. The cyborg man found Luffy sitting on one of the 6 multiply colored beanbag chair around a small black table. There was another man sitting on a green beanbag. The man looked to be in his early 20's. He was taller than common humans. He wore an orange jumpsuit which was zippered up all the way. He had on rather small brown boots and had large, pointed, sharp teeth. The strangest thing about him was his long fuzzy white hair that reached the middle of his back and his lips were coated with brown lip stick. It made he almost look like a monster, or rather a bear.

"FRANKY!" Luffy screeched as he catch eye of his favorite blue haired man. "Law, Bepo and I are having a tea party would you care to join us?" Luffy asked, mimicking a french man.

"Damn it Luffy! I told you already! Were just having tea, it's not a tea party!" Law scolded as he sat between Luffy and Bepo in a bright yellow big bang. The straw-hat patted the baby blue beanbag next to him, silently edging Franky to sit with him, which he did. Luffy handed him a tea-cup and ushered him to drink as he pointed to Bepo.

"This guy's name is Bepo. He's Law's cremate." Bepo looked at the newcomer shyly and gave a small wave of his huge hand. "I'll be back in a second, I'm going to make more tea" Luffy said and jogged to the kitchen.

"Bepo?" Franky asked, thinking the name sounded funny.

"Sorry.." the white-haired man apologized in his deep voice.

"Oi. What are you apologizing about?" He asked, confused. He heard Law snicker.

"It's a Bepo thing." The Dr. answered

"Sorry..." Bepo repeated, depressed.

"Bepo bro, you need some more self-confidence." Franky said, matter-of-factly and Bepo looked at him as he continued "Here, just repeat after me okay?" Law sunk deeper into his beanbag and smirked, rather amused. 'Tea and free entertainment, what a treat.' he thought to himself as Franky continued. "My name is Bepo."

The monster-like man hesitated but then did as he was told "M-my name... is Bepo..." He repeated. Franky shook his head.

"No, no, no. You have to put more soul into it bro. Say it like you mean it." Franky tried again "My name is Bepo" The man nodded, understanding.

"My name...is Bepo." He repeated. Franky nodded.

"Good, good you're getting there! Again. My name is Bepo."

"My name is Bepo." Franky clapped his hands and Bepo blushed, much to Law's enjoyment.

"Now louder. My name is Bepo!" Franky said in a firm voice. Law narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Bepo!" This continued on and on for a few minutes.

"My name is Bepo!" Franky said even louder.

"My name is Bepo!" Bepo repeated, getting into it.

"MY NAME IS BEPO!" Franky yelled.

"MY NAME IS BEPO!" Bepo yelled, punching the air.

"MY NAME IS BEPO!" Franky screamed.

"MY NAME IS BEPO! IF YOU THINK ITS FUNNY THEN FUCK OFF! YEAAAH!" BEPO screamed in a deep voice the top of his lungs and slammed his hands on to the black table, which surprisingly enough, didn't break. Law covered his ears as did Franky. He was sure that the school had heard him. The two teens just blinked at the man.

"Sorry..." he apologized, even more depressed than before and Franky let out a sorry-i-even-tryed moan. He smelt something wierd...

"LAW, FRANKY, BEPO! FIRE!" They heard Luffy scream from the kitchen and Law mentally slapped himself for letting Luffy cook by himself.

* * *

Sanji sniffed the air. "Hey Zoro, do you smell something?"..."yeah".

* * *

Yaay!~

I wont be updating for a day because I'm having a sleep over tognight at my friend' house ^.^

(1): A friendly reminder that Ace is dead ;_;

(2): A scythe is the name of the grim reapers _weapon_.


	6. Welcome to 11th grade Luffy! A meeting?

Like _**oh my god**_..._**30 reviews**_...I was _**so happy** _when I got 5, but 30 ;_; **I bragged **to my big brother, who by the way, didn't care. :|

So my cat hurt his paw and I rushed him over to his vet and canceled my sleepover. I was so scared ;-; I had my cat since I was 4 and was really worried when he wouldn't eat. He always eats, he's 10lbs. over weight. Like when I get something from the kitchen he'll follow me and I'll put something out for him too. ^.^ I don't even like to think about him dying. Anyways he's fine and snoozing under my desk as always. By the way, yes he's the same cat that spilled OJ on my computer. He's sorry

I was thinking of ringtones for everyone. lol I swear I was this close to making Marco's ringtone the 'Spongbob squarepants theme song.'

* * *

** Welcome to 11th grade Luffy! A meeting?**

_**~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~**_

Light snores and running water could be heard from room 120 in the East Blue Dorms.

_'__I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts __And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that?'_ Ace's phone rung in his ear. The teen scowled and picked it up, annoyed at being woken up at what felt like 2pm.

**To:** Fire-fist

**Form:** Teacher-Hunter

_Is it cool if we meet you at the park just west of the school around 6:30pm today? Nami, Usopp and me known Luffy the longest so we're be there._

_Btw Robin said you shouldn't talk or catch Luffy's attention in till later. Something about psychological stuff._

_**Sent Tuesday July 9th 7:04 am**_

Ace also noticed one from Thatch asking if he wanted to go partying two weeks from then at a club he found that let minors in if they paid well enough. The answer, of course, being 'HELL YEAH THATCH!'. A fact about Ace is that he was a huge party animal.

Ace stood up and noticed that Marco was already in the bathroom taking a shower. The 19-year-old yawned and rubbed the left over sleep from his eyes. Anxious, excited, worried, these were all words that Ace felt today. If he understood right, his brother would be coming to school that day. From what he heard yesterday he knew his brother had P.E class with him.

Ace wondered what his brother looked like, maybe he had a beard or possibly an afro? One thing he knew was that he wore a straw hat. Ace yawned and looked at his bed with lust in his eyes. 'Would another five minutes really hurt?'

* * *

Luffy woke up to his alarms barking. He grabbed it off one of the three shelfs that hung off the wall and without looking threw it in a random diction. This was a daily thing for the teen which was the reason his roommate had wrapped the poor scooby-doo alarm clock in a rubber slab. Luffy heard a surprised yelp from said roommate and opened his eyes. Even the straw hatted teen could see the annoyance and pure rage in Taffy's grey eyes.

"Damn it, Luffy. Give me some warning next time eh? That was an inch from hitting me... Your lucky it missed." Law threaten from his seat on one of the 6 beanbag around a black table. It wasn't an everyday day thing, getting hit with an alarm clock from a ragging teen, that is in less that teen was Luffy. Law knew that when the boy went to sleep the one who woke him would pay the price. He remembered getting kicked in the rib cage once after trying to wake him from one of his Friday Afternoon naps. Said teen just laughed and jumped down from the bed, landing on his foot that still hurt a little but he sure as hell wasn't going to miss another day of school.

"Sorry Taffy" he said honestly and grabbed some random clothes from his dresser, not really caring.

"Its fine. By the way, since you burned the kitchen down I'm having breakfast at Penguin's. Would you care to join us?" Law asked, chosing to ignore the annoying name.

"Nah, thanks thought. I promised Zoro I'd walk with him to class since he always gets lost, Shishishishi" The 17-year-old said as he wiggled into a pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt with a shark on it.

"I see. Later than, Luffy. Have a good day." Law said as he started his walk to the North blue dorms.

"Yeah, you too Taffy!" Law's eye twitched in annoyance but made no comment on the name as he left. Afterwards Luffy brushed his teeth and his messy dark hair...not that it looked any different then it did before.

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. His took his hat off his head and allowed it to rest on his back, the white string that were attached to it pulled lightly at his neck as he grabbed his backpack and dashed out into the dorm halls.

* * *

Luffy knocked on the door to his bestfriends's room. Bestfriend number one, Zoro opened it soon after and welcomed him in. He looked sleepily as if he had been up all night. Luffy was just about to ask what was wrong when he saw their room. **(1)**

The room had been cut in half by a long piece of blue duck tape that was stuck on to the floor and start of the walls. The boy gazed at the half that was closest to the door.

The space included colors like green and black. Swords were held up by nails on the walls, along with posters of rock bands. On the floor was about 12 different weights and a dark green exorcise mat. The bed had been un screwed from Sanji's and placed angst the wall under a poster of Hollywood Undead. A plan dark-green bed sheet upon said bed and 2 or 3 pillows with black pillowcases. Even Luffy was sure that this was Zoro's side.

The other space included shades of yellow and black. 100's of cooking books lined the shelves and posters of half-naked girls covered the walls. Luffy narrowed his eyes at the 'cooking Mama' poster but said nothing of it. On the floor, in a neat pile were clothes which included a pink apron with a picture of a fork on it. The bed was angst the same wall as the kitchen which looked almost over used. 'Sanji's side' the raven teen guessed.

"Uh...did you guys change something in your rooms?" he asked and Zoro rolled his eyes. Bestfriend number two, Sanji, who was sitting on his bed explained. Said boy looked sleepily just like Zoro. He wore black dress pants and a tucked in, button up yellow dress shirt.

"This side of the room is mine, including the kitchen and window." The blond man said ushering to his half. "If the moss head crosses this line...I'll kill him."

"Oh yeah? Well this half is mine, including the door,bathroom and closet!" Zoro snapped "Like you could kill me" he added with a laugh.

"I don't need a door I take the window. The floor works fine for my clothes and Usopp lets me use his bathroom." Sanji said, matter-of-factly.

"well Luffy will let me use his kitchen, right?" Zoro asked.

"I would but I burnt it down." Luffy replied apologetically. He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Oh so that's what smelt like smoke last night!" Zoro snapped his fingers, understanding. The two teens didn't notice Luffy walk over to their kitchen and start looking though their fridge.

"Luffy's and Law's kitchen burnt down and that's all you can say?!" Sanji shouted

"Oi! It's not like it never happened before! And I don't like that Law guy, his face is wierd." Zoro, who was loading his three swords into his green belly belt yelled back.

* * *

Law seized. "You okay Captain?" Penguin asked, handing his friend a clean-x.

* * *

"OH LIKE YOUR ONE TO TALK ABOUT WIERD FACES!" Sanji yelled back, sitting up on his bed. The green haired teen turned slowly.

"YOUR SAYING MY FACE IS WIERD? HUH, CURLY BROWS?" He mocked. A light laugh and eating sound was heard from Luffy.

"OH ITS NOT JUST YOUR FACE! IT'S YOUR HAIR TOO MOSSHEAD!" He screamed, getting up and heading to the blue tape line.

"THAT'S IT YOUR GOING DOWN LOVE COOK!" Zoro shouted and headed to the line as well. Once both were there they started throwing kicks and swing swords.

"Your both are so funny!" Luffy laughed and the two teens were reminded he was there.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" They said at the same time and continued fighting, two or three minutes later it was over and Sanji turned and faced Luffy.

"OI! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN AND STOP EATING RAW MEAT!" He ordered as he opened his window and repaired to jump 12ft. down and out.

"Aw but I'm still hungry!" Luffy complained but none the less, put the can of raw meat back into the now empty fridge. Sanji left with a wave to Luffy. Shortly afterwards Zoro fell asleep saying they had 10 minutes to spear.

_'Do you like my sword, sword?_  
_Sword, my diamond sword, sword_

_You can not afford, 'ford_  
_Ford, my diamond sword, sword_  
_Even if you could, could_  
_I have a patent!'_ **(2)**

"Oi Zoro your phone." Luffy said and Zoro moaned, annoyed, as Luffy poked him, waking him up from sleep. The older teen took his Iphone2 out from his back pocket.

**From:** Fire-Fist

**To:** Pirate-hunter

_Sounds cool, I'll be there!_

_**Sent July 9th 7:57am**_

Wait? 7:57?

"Oh shit Luffy were late. I'll lead the way." Zoro said as he got up and headed outside, followed closely by a hyper teen, Luffy.

"Okie Doky!" Luffy laughed, rather dumbly.

* * *

Zoro and Luffy heard the bell-ring as the entered the school. The two wandered the empty halls, aimlessly

"Oi Zoro! isn't it this way? Its room 129 right?" Luffy asked pointing right.

"Oh...uh yeah my mistake..."

"Shishishishi no sweat!"

* * *

The class room was set up like most others in school. Six black tables rested on the floor along with the teacher's desk in the corner of the room. There were about 6 or 7 chairs at each table. A large whiteboard was up in the front along with a few book shelves.

Naim watched as Usopp blow a spit ball into the teacher's hair and bragged to Kaya, who clapped for him. It was clear to everyone that Usopp was in love with Kaya, a fairly tall, thin and pale girl with blonde hair. Despite her fortune she was level-headed and wore normal clothing. Right now she wore a plain long white dress and a baby blue jean jacket.

Mr. Kuro turned to the long noised boy and glared. Chopper giggled as he watch Usopp rub the back of his head sheepishly. His giggle earned a few 'aw's' from girls sitting close by. Chopper was seen as tiny and cute by most girls, but Nami knew better. When push came to shove he could hold his own. Nami sighed and continued taking notes in his black notebook labbed 'history' She wondered if Luffy was coming today or not. Sanji, who was the last person at their table, had said he and Zoro probably got lost and would be late.

"Thebes is located south of Boeotia, northwest of Athens and was originally a Mycenaean city of Ancient Greece. Thebes was founded by Cadmus in Boeotia about 1000 B.C. with the name Cadmea and replaced Orchomenus as the region's-" Mr. Kuro stopped teaching as everyone in the classroom heard a loud thud coming from the metal doors of the classroom. They also heard a voice say _'ouch! OH! A door!'_ Nami rolled her eyes but smiled at the voice that she guessed was Luffy's

Her hypothesis was proven right when the door was thrown open by Luffy.

"OI! ZORO! I FOUND THE CLASSROOM!" He called out while standing in the door way, much to Mr. Kuro's annoyance "NO ZORO WRONG WAY! ITS OVER HERE!" Luffy yelled and waved his free hand. Both Zoro and Luffy entered a moment later and shut the door behind themselves. Mr. Kuro growled.

"Do you two have passes?" He almost hissed. He hated the straw hat pirates more than any other students in the school. The fact that he had more than half of them in his class really pissed his off.

"Oh, N-" Zoro started but Luffy cut him off.

"Yuppers!" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out two late passes that his Marie friend, Coby, had given him. "Here!" he said with a smile on his face as he pushed the slips of paper into his teachers hands.

"Have a set and try not to cause any trouble." He said flatly.

"Will do!" Luffy laughed and sat at the table in the back next to Nami and across from Usopp and Kaya.

"No promises." Zoro said in a tone that clearly said if-you-don't-like-it-shove-it-up-your-ass. He followed, sitting next to Robin and Luffy. He glared at the shitty cook across from him and started napping.

Class pasted rather fast with Usopp and Luffy blowing spit balls at the back of the teacher's head. Everyone passed notes, and Luffy was scolding multiply times to stop tapping his pen and stomping his feet.

"Sorry...I'm just bored" he would say back each time.

* * *

Ace leaned on the his locker in the guy's locker home. He looked from person to person trying to figure out which one was his brother. Marco, who stood next to him nudged him in the ribs.

"Ace, I know you wanna see him and all but you kind of look like you checking all the guys out..." realization hit Ace's face as he moved his gaze down to the floor and coughed awkwardly. Marco chuckled as they heard a group of people enter the locker rooms. One, wore a straw hat.

* * *

**Stupid comments!~**

I just realized that me and Kaya from one piece share the same name! I would so date Ussop...just saying!...I would date any of the men from Luffy's crew...

For some reason I couldn't sleep without having this written first... so taa-daa!

* * *

1: There sleepily because they moved their stuff alright long. (incase someone didn't get it)

2: All rights of this song go to Tobuscus of youtube. ^.^ Title: I CAN SWING MY SWORD! (Minecraft Song)

**Re-Reviews~:**

**Dorito Monkey D. Nyan Cat** : Ah thanks for that question. I picked her because well...I hate her. She's a wanna be Boa Handcock. The role of a bitch suited her well in my head. Hope you think so to and continue reading ^.^

**SiaQu**: Aw-ie thanks for reading my story. Also for your feed back on LuNa. I kind of feel that way to but decided to have it just to get a nice reaction out of Ace ^.^ I love over protective brother moments so much xD I will update soon :3

**_Guests_**: xD I'm just gonna guess that the person that logged in as Guest are all the same. I probably wrong D: anyways thank you ^.^ your making my blush.

Saying~ I'm a good writer wont make me happy or anything~! Bastards~ ;)

That's okay I understand your laziness to log in. We all been there

I love you too ;3 This much - dat's a lot of love.


	7. Stalking Luffy Waiting at the Park

**This chapter was so fun to write (as all the others were) the last two chapters were a little slow but things start picking up again in this and the next chapter. I have some very interesting things coming up including Luffy's past which will be really fun to write. I love Zoro and Luffy best friend moments.**

**Really guys, thank you so much for taking the time to review and write PMs to cheer me on. It really makes my day and makes me smile. Also for worrying about my cat xD he's fine now, sleeping under my desk on top of my feet at the moment. His name is cheese-nip by the way.**

* * *

**Stalking Luffy. Waiting at the park**

_~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~_

Luffy simply adored P.E class, this much was clear to Chopper as he watched his Captain smile brightly as he switched his blue shorts with the standard gym navy shorts and his black shark shirt with the standard grey shirt. Chopper laughed at Luffy's struggle to tie his shoes while standing.** (3)** Luffy heard his cook and swordsman fighting and turned around to them.

"Damn it Sanji! This is just like yesterday! I pulled this from the closet its mine!" Zoro demanded as he pulled the grey shirt Sanji was holding.

"I know you shitty swordsman! I left it in the closet by mistake! I hate rooming with you!" Sanji hissed and started playing toggle war with the t-shirt. They heard Luffy laugh. Both teens slowly turned to him, each one with a death glare on...Oh if looks could kill...Luffy would be considered blind.

"Say out of it!" They both snapped but Luffy didn't seem to mind.

"I got an idea!" He said, which was rare for the teen. Usopp, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji all stared at their Captain.

"REALLY?" they all asked at the same time. Luffy seemed unaffected and nodded. He opened his light blue locker and pulled out his red backpack that was decorated with writing in black sharpie. Last year Luffy had gotten all his friends to sign his backpack. He opened said backpack and pulled out a marker.

"Use the marker to write your name on the tag of the shirt. That way this wont happen again." he advised, throwing the marker to Zoro who easily caught it with one hand.

"That's a really good idea Luffy!" Usopp cheered and Luffy grinned.

"Yeah but how do we know who the shirt belongs to?" Sanji asked. Straw-hat thought for a few minutes and his face turned red-ish.

"OI LUFFY! DON'T HURT YOURSELF! BREATHE!" The soon to be Dr. Chopper said and as Luffy snapped his fingers.

"Just play rock-paper-scissors?" Luffy half asked. The swordsman and cook shrugged.

"Another bright idea from Luffy..." Zoro muttered and started playing rock-paper-scissors with Sanji. Zoro won 2-1, much to Sanji's dislike.

"Yeah Shishishishi! Better enjoy it while it last." Luffy snickered at himself as the bell for P.E rung.

* * *

Little did Luffy know that he was being closely watched by a certain big brother that was stalking from behind his pineapple friend.

Ace couldn't help but grin. He was full with joy at seeing his brother, more joy than he had in years. He hadn't changed much, a few scars (much to Ace's dislike) and grew a few feet taller. Other than that he was still the same baby brother that he use to give piggyback rides to. He momentarily wondered if he would let him give him a piggyback ride but then remembered that he was a grown man and he had missed his childhood.

despite that, he was glad that Luffy had found friends that cared and loved him when he couldn't. He owned a great deal to them for watching over his little brother in his absents.

* * *

"Alright you idiots, today I want you to do 5 laps around the gym. You got 3 minutes. GO!" Miss. Hina yelled and suddenly everyone was running. Zoro and Sanji were leading the pack, racing each other. They were closely followed by an over excited Luffy who was talking none stop about something, even though Sanji and Zoro were far to busy to hear. The two teens growled and puffed out their chest as if just an inch would help them win. The three started their last lap, that was where things got..intersting.

Zoro and Sanji had started tripping each other and soon, half way though the lap they had both fallen to the floor on top of each other and were throwing punches. At the moment Luffy jumped over them with a victory cry.

"I'm gonna win!" Luffy yelled and snapped both teens out of there haze. The two teens grabbed either of Luffy's legs as he jumped over them and with a cry of 'NO YOUR NOT!' they pulled him down along with him.

"Ah, Sanji! Zoro! Don't drag me into this! I wanna win!" Luffy complained, as he started to crawl, dragging both Sanji and Zoro along with him.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LOSING TO A GUY WHO HURT BROKE HIS ANKLE YESTERDAY!" Sanji shouted as other students started to pass them.

"Hurry let me go! People are starting to pass us!" Luffy whined and laid his head on the cold tan flooring of the gym room and moaned and make annoying sounds. Luffy was going to keep this up in till they let him go, yes that was his plan. He moaned and let out a wierd 'BAAHAARAAWR' sound loud enough for the whole class to hear. This included a slowly jogging Ace and Marco who just passed the three. Marco watched them, amused and Ace snickered. Zoro gave Marco his middle finger and Sanji made a blah noise at the two.

"LAWN HEAD, CURLY-Q, STRAW-HAT! STOP MESSING AROUND!" Mrs. Hina raged as she threw a basketball aimed at a straw hat. It was about to land on Luffy's head when Zoro and Sanji let go of his legs and said started running. He was done with his lapse in a flash. The raven boy was closely followed by Sanji and Zoro. They all agreed that Miss. Hina was 2nd scariest to Nami. They joined the other students sitting on the grey metal benches that Luffy couldn't help but drum with the palms of his hands.

"CUT IT OUT STRAW HAT, I'M WARNING YOU!" The teacher scolded and Luffy obeyed. Ace chuckled at how much Luffy reminded him of himself in highschool.

"Based on your last game I made two teams, Team A get on the right wall and repair for dodge ball!" She called and many students sighed as Luffy cheered. "Team A is:

Sanji, Sakazuki, Kuzsan, Bellamy, Buggy, Whitybay, Coby, Helmeppo, Luffy " A cheer was heard from Luffy, happy to be with Sanji. Was Sanji's eye's playing tricks on him or had Miss. Hina just smiled at Luffy's outburst "Kaya, Jango, Lola, Kalifa, Marco -" Marco chuckled and patted a pouting Ace's back lightly "and Killer. Any questions? No? Good! The rest of you on the other wall, you have 5 seconds before we start! Five, Four -" Everyone ran to their posts. Sanji and Luffy were whispering. 'probably planing an attack.' Zoro thought to himself.

"START" the bossy women shouted from the side lines as she threw numerous basketballs throughout the middle of the gym. Everyone lunged for one, that is but, Luffy and Sanji who waited for the rush to dissipate. The green haired teen noticed this of course.

"Chopper, Usopp." The two looked for at him as he continued, "Sanji and Luffy are up to something. Don't take your eyes off them." His two friends nodded.

Luffy started gathering basketballs and bring them over to Sanji. So far they had gathered three. He watched as girl with blue hair like Vivi's and confident look took out 4 of their players. Kaya, Helmeppo, Bellamy and Jango all walked over to the grey bench and waited for class to end.

Luffy was about to shot a basket ball at Chopper when Sakazuki stepped in his way and he ended up throwing the ball at the back of his head. He turned and glared at Luffy.

"GRR! PIRATE SCUM!"He yelled at the top of his lungs, effectively making the room hush. 'Ah! Luffy! Don't cause a sence! Not with one of the three powers. Can't I get a break?' Usopp screamed in his mind as he knew it was hopeless to hope that his captain wouldn't piss off Sakazuki.

"Marine Teacher's Pet." Luffy said back and everyone gasped. Everyone but Sanji, Zoro, Chopper and Usopp who know that together they could take down the three powers with a few minor set-backs - such as broken bones and browses.

"What did you just say Strawhat? YOU WANNA DIE?" Kuzsan came from out of no where and held back Sakazki who was struggling in his grip.

"We don't want an 'unnecessary' fight." He whispered in his ear. Kuzsan actually liked Luffy, if he wasn't a Marine he would probably befriend the boy. After all he had worked his way into his consent and some how changed Robin for the better. For that, he owed the boy a debt.

"I said Marine Teacher's pet and no I don't wanna die." Luffy said, confused at his question. He heard Sakazki growl.

"YEAH? YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE STRAW HAT LUFFY?" He yelled.

"Oh my god! I said it to your face twice now! How stupid are you?" Luffy asked rather annoyed and started walking to Sanji.

blink...

blink blink...

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO THE GAME, DUMB ASSES!" Miss. Hina yelled, Sanji cooed about how amazing of a teacher she was.

Yup that was Ace's brother alright, Ace sighed and threw a ball at Marco and laughed when it actually hit the fazed boy. Zoro snickered. He always enjoyed his Captain's uncanny ability to make people mad with out even trying. It was just another reason that he was his captain.

* * *

"Alright Sanji, we have 8 basketballs. Lets finish this thing!" Luffy cheered and served a basketball to Sanji who kicked it hard into one of the other teams players. This repeated itself 8 times and five members from team 2 have gotten out. This left only five players on both teams

Team one: Luffy, Sanji, Kuzsan, Lola and Coby.

Team two: Zoro, Ace, Whitybay, Chopper and Thatch.

The game was getting intense. Name calling and bad mouthing could be heard as the teacher ordered for all balls to be put in the center of the room for round two. The 20 other students watched the 10 on their walls, cheering for who they wanted to win. 6 cheered for the Straw-Hats while 8 cheered for the WhiteBeard Pirates. The rest cheered for Kuzsan, who along with Coby, was the only Marine left in the game.

"TEACH THE STRAWHAT WHO'SE BOSS KUZSAN!" someone yelled, in which Kuzsan replied that Luffy was on his same team.

"GO LUFFY!" Usopp cheered along with Kaya and her friend Merry. Luffy seemed to into the game to notice.

"KICK THIER ASSES THATCH!" Marco yelled and Ace stuck his tongue out at him while Thatch laughed.

"ROUND 2! GO!" Miss. Hina yelled and Luffy made a mad dash for the ball. On the other team Ace did the same thing, both running for the same ball at the same time. The older brother covered his face with his basketball and Luffy laughed.

The straw-hat's didn't panic much. They knew their Captain too well and knew that even if Luffy knew Ace's name and face he probably wouldn't put two and two together.

'That guy...' Luffy thought 'looks a lot like Noah Lomax**...(1)**' All this took about 4 seconds in reality. For most in the gym they saw the start to a great game while 7 in the room saw the two brothers as close as they had even been for the past 10 years.

Ace realized Luffy was staring at him and coughed awkwardly, putting on a fake manly voice.

"Your funny." Luffy laughed as he picked up one of the 7 basketballs and started jogging back to Sanji. Ace mind rung. His brother, his long-lost baby brother was talking to him. It took all his will power not to drop and ball and hug him right there. Ace coughed again.

"Uh...yeah. You too" He answered back and hurried away.

"Ace? Why'd you use that wierd voice?" Zoro asked to which Ace shrugged and threw a ball at Coby, who was hit.

'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...' Zoro thought as he watched Ace get out because Sanji had rolled a basketball and it had touched his left foot.

In the end no one had won the game, since the bell had cut them off. Not that anyone minded because the game had only included Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and Chopper at that point. The chances of that ending anytime soon was around 1 in 10,000.

* * *

The day ended faster than Zoro thought it would. He now found himself walking to the park with Nami and Usopp on either side of him. He had gotten Robin, Franky, Chopper and Sanji to go with Luffy to the mall to shop for their friend Helpmeppo's birthday, which was on July 16th. **(2)** Meanwhile Zoro, Nami and Usopp 'had a test to study for'. Little did Luffy know that they were really meeting with his long-lost older brother, Ace at a nearby park.

'How am I going to tell a story that makes me feel so angry? It's not even my story to tell, its Luffy's. But Ace has a right to know and theirs no way Luffy would ever tell him himself...' Zoro thought as he sat on top of the parks monkey bars, scaring the little children away, not that he cared. Usopp made a joke about Zoro's face being scary and Zoro glared at the sharpshooter.

"My point is proven!" He yelled as he hid behind Nami, who was now texting Ace.

**To:** Fire-Fist

**From:** Cat-Burglar

_Where here. Where between the monkey bars and the sand boxes._

_Zoro scared all the kids away..._

**_Sent July 9th 6:02pm_**

Nami re-read his text before sending it. She hadn't told Ace that she was dating Luffy and didn't plan to in till Ace liked her enough. He was probably very over-protective of his little brother, with him just getting him back and all. She didn't want to test that though.

* * *

(1): Noah Lomax is my favorite little kid star. He was in the walking dead and he really does look like Ace. No kidding, google it. Maybe it's just me or something.

(2): I went to one piece wiki and goggled anyones birthday that was in July.

(3): I hate tying my shoes when standing it. It makes me wobble. D:

**Zoro:** My face isn't scary

**Kaya:** I know. I think it's rather cute. ^.^

**Zoro:** S-shut-up. v/v

**Vivi:** Zoro and Kaya, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Kaya**: Nah. I wish though. My grandma would kill me if she thought I was in a relationship with an anime charter...


	8. Luffy's Past Lost Dog at the Mall!

**Looking for a beta reader but I'm not really sure how to get one xD To my understanding a Beta reader is like an editor who can help me with spelling and grammar right? If anyone is interested I'll give you full credit for everything :3 Pm me.**

**I can say that there will be attest 5 more chapters ^.^ Hope you enjoy Luffy's past and Ace's outburst. Also added somethings from the One Piece Anime, which I don't own. **

**My goal is 30,000 words for this whole story. I changed it from 2,000 words a chapter.**

* * *

**Luffy's Past. Dog at the mall!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~**

Luffy ran around the mall. He was carrying Chopper, piggyback style as the two teens both ate pink cotton candy they had gotten at the food court. Vivi and Robin wanted to shop for clothes and Sanji had taken it upon himself to hold all their shopping bags. Franky, being over 21, went to a bar to get a drink, much to Luffy's dislike since he couldn't join him. This left him and Chopper to pick out a gift for his Marine friend. **(1)**

"What do you think Helmeppo would like Chopper?" Luffy wondered out loud and Chopper shrugged.

"I don't really know Luffy, you could always just give him money or a gift card." The short boy suggested and Luffy shock his head dramatically.

**"No no no. It needs to be more than just money. Lemme think..." The older teen said, his face turning sightly red. Chopper poked his forehead.**

**" Careful Luffy. If you really want to think, make sure you remember to breathe too, or your die!" Chopper exclaimed and chewed a chunk of cotton candy. Luffy heard some girls squeal at the sight of the two but thought nothing of if. Chopper chuckled and waved at them in a friendly way.**

* * *

**No one talked, no one knew how to start the conversion. Zoro sat on top of the monkey bars, swinging his legs while Nami sat in the grass under him, Usopp next to her. Facing them was Ace and Marco. Both sat in the grass, indian style.**

**"You should probably start Ace. Are you and Luffy blood brothers or what? And how did you meet?" Nami asked, hoping she didn't sound too pushy. Ace nodded shut up his eyes, thinking.**

**"I suppose me and Luffy never met our mom or dad. Not that we cared. We both arrived at New World CPS Orphan house as babies. The day Luffy came there I was almost three and he was one. That day I happen to be working with a caretaker in the nursery. She asked me to feed the new baby, named Luffy and I feel in love with him."**

**Marco's eyes widen and Nami gasped as well as Usopp. Zoro narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.**

**"NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK FUCKS!" Ace yelled and the others 'oh'ed' "Jeez...I helped out in the nursery a lot after that I guess. I feed Luffy and took care of him. I swore to always protect him..." Ace sightly blushed as he heard Nami gush.**

**"That's so cute" Nami commented, images of a baby Luffy in her head.**

**"Cute? More like Chessy!" Usopp snapped at her.**

**"God damn it women, shut up he's not done." Zoro said and Ace continued.**

**"We grew up as brothers and when he was five we became blood brothers." Usopp tilted his head in confusion**

**"How?" he asked and Marco answered.**

**"To become blood brothers you simply share blood. (2)" He stated and Ace nodded.**

**"Two years after that, Luffy was forced to be adopted by a woman named Alvida." Zoro's eyes seemed to harden just at the name. "I tried my best to fight her and take my little brother back but I was only a weak 10-year-old at the time and only ended up hurting myself" Ace sadly said, it was hard for everyone to hear him in the low muttering voice he used. He showed a few small scars on his upper arms and legs that he had gotten that day.**

**"Not long after that I agreed to go home with a man named Newgate because he said he would help me search for him, no matter how long it took, and well, here I am" Ace finished and the straw hat's nodded in understanding.**

**'It's all starting to add up now.'**

* * *

**"OH CHOPPER! LOOK ITS A DOGGIE!" The 17-year-old laughed. Chopper jumped off his back as Luffy started running full speed towards the lost looking white dog. Chopper petted the white dogs head and it barked, as if saying 'howdy do?' Luffy copied his friend and attempted to pet the dog. Said dog opened his mouth and bit the boy's hand and didn't let go.**

**"Gaah! BAD BOY! NO LEMME GO!" Luffy yelled as he tried to pull his hand free and succeeded after a few moments. Chopper was rolling on the floor, laughing at his Captain in till he noticed the collar around the dog's neck.**

**"He's name is Chouchou!" Chopper declared.**

**"Whoa! How did you know, Chopper?"Luffy asked in awe. Chopper blushed.**

**"Don't ask so surprised baka!~ Its on his collar after all!~" The teen gushed**

**"Oh really? Does it say who his owner is?" Luffy asked and Chopper shook his head.**

**"No, just his name and a phone number. I would call but I left my phone at the dorm." Chopper replied and petted the dog, who barked and licked Chopper's hand. Much to Luffy's dislike.**

**"That's alright! I got mine!" Luffy took out his phone and sat on the floor across from the dog. Chouchou eyed his phone. as Chopper read the numbers off.**

**"The number is 555-64-" Chopper stopped as he watched Chouchou lean forward and take the phone in his mouth. Luffy's eyes widened.**

**"NO WAIT!" Luffy shouted but it was too late, the dog had already swallowed his phone.**

* * *

**Zoro sighed and ran his fingers threw his green hair.**

**"The first thing you should know about Luffy is that he can't swim, or take baths." He declared. Ace raised his eyebrow.**

**"Why?" He asked and only then noticed the Zoro's clenched fist.**

**"It's not my story to tell...but I feel you have a right to know what he went throw when you left." Zoro made it sound as if he abounded Luffy on the street or something. For some reason it made Ace hurt, his guts twisted and chest tightened.**

**"I ment Luffy is 2nd grade. He was new to the school and everyone liked him. To me he was just annoying. He always would try to talk to me or get me to notice him and one day I just had enough. I planned to beat the crap out of him after school but when I tried, I found out he could fight. Just, if not better than myself.**

**After that we became friendly rivals. We would spar with each other weekly at my dad's house. I remember he always said I couldn't go to his house, not that I cared or anything, I just found it...wierd. He was always smiling, like he is now, but I could always tell it was fake. Luffy soon became my first real friend."**

**Zoro paused and took a deep breath. Ace could tell this was where it got bad and leaned forward in anticipation.**

**"It was two-years later on his birthday. My dad, Mihawk, and I planned on bringing him a gift as a surprise. As we neared the front door, my dad and I hear screaming...Luffy's screaming. The door was locked so we ran to the back of the hou-" Zoro's voice cracked due to him grinding his teeth to hard. Nami rubbed his leg lightly trying to smooth him. After a few seconds it worked and he continued.**

**"house. There was a window that connected with the bathroom. I was the first to reach it and look in...I saw Luffy and his step mom Alvida. She was forcing his head into the bathtub. The tub was full of water and soap. He was struggling and trying to get her to let go of him. I'll never forget the smile on her face."**

**Ace eye twitched as he was full of anger. Marco saw this and moved a little away from Ace who was now clawing at the grass, his nails inches into the mud. It was the first time Usopp had ever heard the story from Zoro and was shocked at how different it sounded. When he had asked his Captain about it, it sounded more like this:**

**_'Ah! Well my old step mom use to abuse me a lot using water. Zoro and old man Hawkeye saved me though'_**

**"I couldn't do anything but watch as she drowned him in till he fainted. After that she took a lighter and burned the bottom of his foot. When that didn't wake him I thought...I thought he was dead. S-she took a knife from her pocket and cut his face under his left eye. That woke him up and she started to drown him again..." Nami felt something wet fall on her head and looked up to see that silent tears were running down Zoro's cheeks. She didn't call him on it. She knew that him and Luffy shared a bond like no other, almost as if they were twins, feeling each other's pain.**

**Ace growled bit his lower lip, which shortly after started bleeding. Marco's mouth hung open, a rarity for the cool-headed pineapple.**

**_'Such a care free, laughing kid like that had this stuff done to him?'_ he thought to himself.**

**"At this point I was screaming for my dad and he came and looked. It all clicked in his head but I was still too young to understand. The way Luffy refused to take his shoes off in the dojo. Why Luffy had trained himself so hard in secret with that crazy old man, Garp. Why he never invited me to come in when we walked home together. And how my dad never met Luffy's mom or even talked to her. He called the police and Luffy was sent to the hospital and Alvida to jail."**

**"It turned out that the bitch had drowned him attest three times a week as punishments for bad grades or to celebrate special events, such as his birthday. She use to do this to him in till he fainted at which time, she would use a lighter or knife to burn or cut the bottom of his feet to wake him up. The Dr's diagnosed her with APA and sent her to a hospital instead of jail. They also diagnosed Luffy with PTSD."**

**"Luffy said he was fine and my dad volunteered to take him in till farther notice. Luffy always had nightmares and it pained me to see my only friend depressed. I would try my best to make him feel better each time he woke. Whenever he felt scared or upset he would cover himself with his blanket, that's how I knew ...Two weeks later, a friend of my dad's, Shanks took Luffy in with welcome arms. I could tell it was new for him. Shank's wife, Makino would hug him a lot and always run her fingers threw his hair. He got better after that, the fake smiles I had seen before started to turn real and we became closer than ever."**

**Despite the happy ending Ace was infuriated. In fact Marco had never seen his happy-go-lucky friend so mad before. A scary red arwah seemed to radiate from him as he stood up and slowly walked across the park to an area that was covered in growing trees. No one followed him or said anything, they just sat still and waited for Ace's raging to be over.**

**_'When I was taking it easy with pop's and playing tag with Marco this is what was happening to Luffy! All those days I went to school and laughed he was drowning and crying!'_ One baby tree fell over with a punch from Ace.**

**_'What kind of big brother am I?'_ Another baby tree fell to Ace's abuse. It took about ten minutes for this to end.**

* * *

**Chopper wasn't sure rather to laugh, or cry at the shocked face his Captain was wearing.**

**"GAAAH! YOU STUPID DOGGIE! WHY'D YOU EAT THAT? SHANKS GOT IT FOR ME WHEN I WAS 15! COUGH IT UP! COUGH IT UP RIGHT NOW!" Luffy yelled and choked the dog that seemed to be laughing.**

**"AHHH! DON'T CHOKE HIM LUFFY!" Chopper yelled worriedly and pulled Chouchou away from him. Luffy pouted and faced Chopper. "Now what do we do Luffy? Thiers no phone. We can't just leave him."**

**"Your right Chopper. We should go see if we can borrow anyone elses or..." Luffy smiled and Chopper had a bad feeling in his tummy. "We could take him home! It could be fun like with Vivi and Karoo! I'll tame him and teach him how to fight! He can help me become the Pirate king!"**

**Chopper thought about it. Hmm it did sound like fun.**

**"Alright! But wont his owner miss him?" He asked, starting to think about rules. "Can we even have pets in our school?"**

**"Of course we can have pets! We just can't let anyone see him. Come on, just a week or two?" He begged and Chopper nodded.**

**"YAAAY! Let's go show the others Chopper!" Luffy picked up Chouchou, who bit him again. Not that he cared, he was too excited.**

**'Shanks never let me keep a pet before. Just my goldfish, Johnny and Yasaku, but their so boring.'**

* * *

**Ace sat back down next to Marco and all eyes were on him.**

**"Uh...contine..." He mumbled, embarrassed at his outburst.**

**"Right." Nami nodded and tried to remember the first time she meet Luffy. "I met Luffy near the end of 5th grade when I tutored him in Math and History. I found him funny and soon met Zoro who I found rather Soft." Zoro glared down at her from his spot on the monkey bars but denied nothing.**

**"One day Luffy and Zoro walked me home from school and I welcomed them into my house. My semi-abouses dad, Arlong, had burnt down my maps and I cried. Luffy ended up beating the crap out of my dad along with Zoro." Nami chuckled darkly at the memories. "Shortly after me and my big sister moved in with my late mother's brother Gemzo. That's when we became best friends and I joined his crew." Nami finished, leaving a few things out.**

**"Oh you forget the part where you and Luffy got toget- Owie!" Usopp yelped as Nami stabbed him in the chest with her elbow.**

**"heh! heh! Alright Usopp your turn, buddy" Nami faked laughed. After a few 'evil which' comments and mumbles Usopp started telling his tale.**

**"It all started on a cold night five Decembers ago." Usopp started and Zoro kicked his head with his foot. "Ouch! What is it? Hit Usopp day?" He asked and Zoro scoffed 'they should make that' he thought to himself.**

**"Right anyways, I met Luffy five years ago. We were assigned to work on a project together and became really good pals. Together, we made Kaya, a girl I know, feel better after her mom and dad died. He showed me what being brave really ment and made me the person I am today." Usopp said "I'm also his partner in crime." Usopp added as he remembered April 1st when they shoot a stink bomb into Zoro's and Chopper's dorm room last year.**

**"Is there a story about how he got that hat of his?" Marco asked. Ace was being strangely quite. 'probably still upset' Marco thought.**

**"Luffy tells that story a lot, hes rather proud of it,I think" Usopp said and Nami nodded.**

**"But you can ask him that when you meet him." Nami said and winked. At this Ace perked up.**

**"When do you guys think its best to meet him?" He asked and Marco smiled, glad to have him back.**

**"It's probably best to wait a week or two...you know for him to get use to 11th grade and all the homework." Usopp suggested depressed as he remembered a report for history. Nami nodded.**

**"Law says that every Friday after school he takes a nap in his dorm room. That would probably be the best time. We can all meet their next week and tell him together." Soon after that everyone started leaving. Ace tapped Zoro on the back before the green hair could enter his black Toyota car with Nami and Usopp.**

**"Thanks for taking care of Luffy...when I couldn't" Ace mumbled and Zoro smiled at that.**

**"No big deal...Welcome to the family, Ace." he said as he got in the driver's side of the car and left soon after.**

'But if you do one thing to hurt him again, Ace, I'll be mad.' Zoro thought as he entered the school parking lot. For a moment he remembered that Luffy was a 17-year-old guy who could take care of himself, but he pushed that thought away.

Law narrowed his eyes at the two teens that had just crashed into his dorm at 8:20pm.

"Your saying...you brough a lost dog, who ate you phone, home from the mall and expect me to just deal with?" Law asked slowly and Chopper hid behind Luffy.

"Yuppers!" Luffy chuckled and Law scuffed.

"Fine but the first time he causes trouble...I'll kill it."

"His name is Chuochuo, Traferlgar!"

"It's Trafalgar."

"Where?"

* * *

**1:** I see Chopper as a short 12-year-old looking boy. Around 5'2 or '3

**2:** Never do this. It can give you AIDS and stuff. I have done this dozens of times, despite me knowing it's not safe. I doubt another 14-year-olds I know have aids so I think I'm save. Still don't do it...ah that warning really sucked balls.

* * *

**Zoro:** The fuck! I don't cry, Kaya.

**Kaya:** Not even for Luffy? ;_;

**Luffy:** ;(

**Zoro:**...bitch!


	9. Title later Too lazy rite now xD

**I decided I didn't want my other fic so I deleted it ten minutes after it was up xD In other news, I didn't write a fight scene in this since I had no idea how, I should really learn. Also I wont be writing much since Christmas is coming ^.^ **

**Ace and Marco VS Sakazuki. Going home for the Weekend.**

_~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~_

It had been three days since Ace and Marco had found out about Luffy's past. The first day passed with Ace raging. He had made a large hole in their dorm wall. Marco had apologized multiply times to Coby and Helmeppo, who happened to be their next door neighbors.

The next day was Marco trying to comfort his depressed friend. Telling him it's wasn't his fault and Ace just muttering 'yes it was'. He had skipped classes and just spent all day in bed. To say it had taken a lot of out Marco was an understatement, though he couldn't blame Ace.

Today Marco was very happy for two reasons. The first was because it seemed that Ace had fully recovered from his shock. The seconded was because it was Friday, and honestly, the pineapple teen really needed a weekend.

The two teens had promised Pop's that they would come home that weekend due to Pop's meeting a Doctor to sign some papers. The two were early for the bus so when they saw Thatch and the other Whitebeard Pirates they gladly started talking to each other.

"Ace, Marco. We found a spot on the roof and were gonna lesson in to The Marine's meeting! Wanna join us?" Iva asked.

Ace remembered his brother's sence last Tuesday in P.E and decided it's better to be safe then sorry and agreed.

The teenagers made their way over to the art room. After Haruta picked the door lock, they entered. The teacher was nowhere to be seen and Ace guessed the room was not being used at the moment.

"Uh, the art room?" Marco asked Bay, who nodded.

"Vista found a loose panel on the roof, threw it, we should be able to get on top of the building. Since the Marines are having their meeting at the back of the school, we'll be able to hear everything they say, and if necessary even attack. heh." Bay answered and Ace awed.

"Wow that's so cool Bay!" Ace started

"It's still Whity Bay to you, Ace." She said coldly and Ace pouted.

Vista climbed on a chair and from there, stepped on to a table. He put his hands up and slid open a panel to the roof off. Or as Ace called it 'Vista raised the roof!' Him and Jozu helped the six teens up. Vista and Jozu stayed in the art room because they couldn't fit and they needed someone to keep watch.

* * *

Five of the toughest Marines at One Piece Academy were gathered in their meeting place between two dumpsters in the back of the school. Coby and Helmeppo were both lessening to music, one black ear bud in each there ear's.

Borsalino was leaning on the rough white wall that was the back of the art class. He looked like a walking flash light to Kuzan, what with his bright yellow dress pants and shirt. Now that he was thinking about it, Kuzan had no clue about why Borsalino was a marine. Sure he was strong but it was no secret to everyone in the school that he was a huge stoner. In fact he even came to school high and drunk, aka his reason for wearing those gross yellow sunglasses of his. Maybe he had become a marine just so he could get away with that kind of stuff? Kuzan didn't hate the guy or anything, actually he was enjoyable to be around sometimes.

Not like Sakazuki, who, in his opinion, gave a bad name to both Marines and One Piece Academy. Sakazuki was wearing low-riding red skinny jeans and a red shirt. He had started talking none stop about how evil pirate scum was about 5 minutes ago, not that anyone was paying attention.

"Which brings me to my next announcement!" Sakazuki shouted in a close-to-sleeping Borsalino's ear. "You all saw Strawhat Luffy's disrespect for Marines in gym class if I'm not mistaken last Tuesday."

"Oi, it was more like disrespect for you, but yeah I saw it..." said the walking flash light. After a glare, Sakazuki continued.

"I'm moving straw hat Luffy to the top of my list of Pirates to hunt, any problems with that?" He asked though it sounded like he really didn't give a damn if anyone had any problems.

Straw-hat Luffy...that was an interesting name for Kuzan. Honestly he liked Luffy and would gladly befriend him if it wasn't for the marines-and-pirates-can't-be-friends rule. After all, Luffy had changed his cousin, Robin for the better. He had somehow gotten around her shell of loneliness and that deserved an award in Kuzan's opinion. 'Are the straw hats really scum?' He asked himself.

"No." Coby said simply, taking the ear bud out of his left ear.

"Same here." Helmeppo calmly said as if he was telling someone he rather the color blue from red. The two's tone left Sakazuki confused to say the lest.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sakazuki asked.

"I'm with Coby and Helmeppo on this one. I will not help you hunt Luffy. Robin is in his crew and besides he's not the worse pirate in this school." Kuzan reasoned, earning a shocked face from Sakazuki that he enjoyed very much. The shocked face slowly turned into one of anger.

"I don't need your help, Kuzan! Your cousin is Pirate scum just like the rest! Same with you Coby and Helmeppo, everyone knows you're the weakest among us anyways! Me and Borsalino can do it ourselves!" Sakazuki shouted and Borsalino laughed.

"No way. Those straw hats are some scary pirates... What do you think about going after the Kidd pirates?" Borsalino asked and Sasazuki scuffed.

"It's a marines job to hunt Pirates. I'm an even match for Luffy myself!" He shouted, annoyed. This was why he hated Luffy, he had this wierd power to change people and bring them to his side, even his own men. If this continued, then one day, Luffy would surly be the King Of the Pirates.

Little did he know that a group of six whitebeard pirates were watching them from 8ft. above, up on the roof top. Marco held back a pissed off big brother, who was talking like 'I like to see him try!' and 'Not if I can help it!'. Thatch had said he could attack if he wanted and that they would back him up, this made Marco's job of claiming the beast all the harder.

"Oi, Ace. Just calm down. Luffy gonna be okay, lets just lesson for now?" The pineapple headed teen asked as the marines continued talking.

"That damn straw hat. Turning my own men angst me! This is the last straw, when I find him...I'll kill him" The other Marines gaped like fish. Everyone knew that Sakazuki had killed before but he had never admitted it to anyone. That was all Kuzan could take, he was just about to talk when a new voice beat him to it.

"If you're trying to hurt Luffy, I'm afraid that you'll have to kill us first." Marco said matter-of-factly, letting a cheering Ace free of his grasp.

"AND WHO THE TELL ARE YOU?" Sakazuki yelled up to the teens. He saw two men he hadn't seen before. One had half-lidded eyes and blond hair. The other one, who was saying something like 'Yes! Marco you're the best, man!', had raven black hair and no t-shirt, for it seemed to be wrapped around his waist. He also noticed four figures to the left of the men who looked to be rooting them on. 'the whitebear pirates? What connection do they have with strawhat?' he thought to himself.

"I'm Marco." The blond one said rather calmly.

"Ace." The other one offered and smiled at him. The other Marines simply leaned on the wall, not wanting anything to do with this. It wasn't that they were scared, no, they just didn't want to fight a pointless battle.

"The Whitebeard pirates and the Strawhat Pirates...What a scary duo..." Borsalino said without passion and the other teens nodded in agreement. Sakazuki knew he was out numbered and that none of his men were willing to fight but he couldn't sallow his pride.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU CARE ABOUT STRAW-HAT SO MUCH?" The raging marine asked, rather interested to know their reasons.

"I'd be one shitty big brother if I didn't help my younger when I heard some bastard was trying to kill him, eh? I'm sure even you can understand that." Ace said and cracked his knuckles. At this the other Marines gasped or took another look at Ace, who stood proudly.

There was a moment of shock but Sakazuki recovered fast. "BROTHER?" He shouted, annoyed and raged.

"Your kidding me..." Kuzan whispered mostly to himself.

"Luffy-san has a big brother?" Coby asked Helmeppo. Him and Luffy were pretty close. After all, Luffy had made his dream come true of joining the Marines and tought him the basics of how to fight. Never once had Luffy-san said anything about a brother.

"BRING IT ON!" Sakazuki yelled as Ace jumped down 8ft to the ground, followed shortly by Marco.

* * *

Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Chouchou sat together in the front of the school, waiting for Zoro's father to come pick them up, everyone else had already left.

Luffy got on his knees so that he was eye level with the dog, who looked at his blankly. "Well doggie, you have fun with Chopper this weekend." The boy said and petted the Chouchou who let him. Somewhere in the week, Chouchou had grained respect for Luffy and stopped biting him.

"Someone is getting closer to us Luffy, and I smell blood on 'em" Zoro told Luffy calmly. Said boy just shrugged and praised his first mate.

"Wow Zoro you're so good at sensing people!" Luffy laughed and the swordsman rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Yay! Your amazing!" Chopper cheered as he bent over and picked up Chochou, who cuddled up into his chest. Luffy pouted at the fact that, not just the dog, but all animals seemed to love Chopper. Before Luffy could complain about how 'unfair' it was he saw a man limping in a rush. It seemed like he had just come from the back of the school. Just as Zoro had guessed, he was wounded, badly.

"Oi! Chopper look! Lets go help him." Luffy called and pointed at the man, who was now less than 6 yards from them.

"Don't. It's that marine from P.E. Let 'em die." Zoro said darkly. Luffy gave him a look that made him feel ashamed of himself. He muttered darkly and looked the other way. Luffy dragged Sakazuki over to Chopper who took out a first-aid kit from his backpack. He started by wiping away the blood but stopped as he heard a voice.

"I-I don-don't want your help, straw hat. Leave me be!" Luffy ignored him and motioned for Chopper to keep healing him.

"Why I'm I helping someone who wants to hurt me or you, Captain? This guy's a real jerk!" The future Dr. asked as he started to wrap what looked to be 3 or 4 broken ribs.

"Because Chopper, people have reasons for being jerks. Weather it's what they belive or what they stand for. " Luffy said firmly. Chopper never thought of it that way. He nodded and continued healing his new patient.

'he may not be the brightest but he has a huge heart of gold.' Chopper thought. Zoro didn't seem to care, all Zoro knew was that your suppose to kill the enemies not heal them...his mood only worsened when he saw that Chouchou had started rubbing up angst his pant leg. He growled at the dog, who seemed unaffected.

"You may have won this time straw hat! But your big brother wont be their to protect you next time!" Sakazuki growled out and Luffy momentarily felt pained at the memories of his older brother Ace. Luffy assumed that Franky had been the one to do this with Brook or maybe someone else in their crew, since he was the only person who called Luffy little brother these days.

Chopper thought hard and fast. _'what do I do? Everyone's counting on me! Think Chopper!'_ The boy looked as if he made up his mind about something. He slowly slid his hand up the Marines neck and hit a certain point that caused him to faint.

"Chopper, You should check for that thing people get when they hit their heads. It starts with a 'c'." Chopper laughed.

''concussion?"

"That's it!" Luffy confirmed.

_'Nice one Chopper'_ Zoro thought, not missing a beat. _'__Ace that dumbass. If it really was him who did this, then by Monday everyone will know his name...then again, Luffy's never been one to lessen or even pay attention to gossip...'_ Zoro thought and sighed in relief as he saw his dad's car pull into the school's drive way.

"Luffy, our rides here." This seemed to snap Luffy out of his haze. He notified Zoro that he'd be their in a few seconds with a wave of his hand.

"Chopper, you coming?" Luffy asked the boy who shock his head.

"No, I rather treat Sakazuki fully. I'll take the bus, I'll see you and Zoro Saturday." He explained and Luffy grinned. Yup, that's his Dr., he rather do the job right and take the bus with 'a lot of old smelly people', as Luffy put it.

"Alright Chopper, sounds good. See yeah then!" He waved off to his friend and peted Chouchou on the head before joining Zoro in the back of the green SUV. He buckled in his seatbelt and looked at Zoro's dad in the rearview mirror.

"How you doing old man? Miss me and Zoro?" He asked and grinned as Hawk-eye started the car and gave a sarcastic laugh, much like Zoro's.

"As if I'd even miss two idiots like yourself and my son." Zoro scoffed while Luffy laughed.

"Awh, your just saying that." The teen snickered. Both son and father rolled their eyes.

"How was school Zoro? Do you like your roommate?" Hawk-eye asked.

"No." Zoro replied simply. Luffy laughed as he started telling Mihawak about Sanji and Zoro and how they had divided the room with a piece of duck tape.

* * *

Thatch blinked. The Whitebeard pirates were in shock.

"Whoa...I knew you were stong...but...not that strong." Haruta shuddered and Iva nodded.

"Okay Ace! I decided you earned my respect! You can call me Bay." Whitybay smiled at Ace who shyly rubbed the back of his head. Marco chuckled at the behavior. His friend had been like that ever since he could remember when every anyone complimented him.

"What are you guys gonna do this weekend? Vista, Haruta and I were gonna catch a movie, you in?" Thatch asked, recovering from shock.

"A movie? Really what you guys see-" Ace was cut off by Marco.

"Nah, another time. We promised Ace's dad that we visite this weekend." Ace pouted, he had completely forgot about that. They would probably have to take his motorcycle now, since the bus left about 10 minutes ago.

"Damn it!" Ace muttered darkly and kicked a rock. He loved his dad more than almost anything but going to the movies with his new friends sounded really fun.

Thatch chuckled "That's alright, maybe next time Ace."

Everyone waved off and before Ace could say meat, he was on his motor cycle, Marco holding onto his seat instead of Ace's waist, saying something among the lines off 'that would be wierd'. The wind did not only blow his hair, but all his problems away as well.

* * *

**Stupid comments~**

- I hate when someone asks you to go to the movies. You'll all like 'what are you gonna see?' and their all like 'I don't know, I haven't really decided yet...we'll see whats playing.' I'm not sure why that pisses me off but it does.

- I wont be writing much Christmas because I'm doing A LOT of charity work to get into a good highschool.

- Someone asked me where I got the idea for this. The answer is a homeless person. You see, his name is Coal. He was telling me about how he had met his long-lost brother when he was 12. I knew he was telling the truth because I met the brother, whose name is...Ace :O The end.

_**Stupid Christmas One Piece joke~**_

Brook: Merry Christmas and a happy new-year! Yohohoho! _(Get it? Because Santa says hohoho :D)_

Chopper: Don't make fun of reindeer's Kaya! I know what your thinking!

Kaya: D:


	10. Again, chapter later In a rush

**More then 50 reviews and 30 something followers. ;-;**

**Skating and Dreaming**

_~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 10~~~~~~~~~~_

_A younger version of Luffy held a small chocolate cupcake in the palms of his cupped hands. The treat had orange frosting and a sloppy 'A' written in red jelly. The 5-year-old walked slowly and with care, making sure not to drop the item._

_Luffy had spent more than two hours (a long time for the boy) attempting to make the cupcake after all. Plus the 10 minutes of watching a caretaker do it for him and the 5 minutes it took for the two of them to frost it together. Yes it was a real labor of love coming from Luffy and he'd probably cry if it got ruined now. After a few minutes of strolling aimlessly around the halls of the building, he found who he was looking for. It took all Luffy's patients not to go running to him and shove the food item in his face. He hid the cupcake behind his back and grinned widely, despite him trying to have a poker face._

_Ace sat alone at one of the benches in the hall. He was working on his homework of which he had no idea of how to do. In the end, he just guessed and hoped it was right._

_2x2=22_

_5x4=54_

_3x4=34_

_12x2=122 **(2)**_

_It made sense to him. He heard the light stomping of feet, that he recognized as Luffy's, and looked up from his homework. He hadn't seen Luffy all day and was starting to miss his annoying, hyper little brother. Since it was his birthday and all he was really bummed out about Luffy having 'extra homework'. He guessed it was better to not tell him about his birthday anyways, it would just make him feel guilty._

_"Luffy! You done with your homework?" He asked the 5-year-old._

_"My what? Oh. OH! Yeah. shishishishi! I lied Ace!" He announced proudly. Ace was confused about why his little brother was proud and a little disappointed in him for lying._

_"You shouldn't lie Luffy! It's bad." He scolded, wiggling his finger at the boy. Said boy had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment. _

_"But look Ace!" The giggling boy took out the cupcake from behind his back and held it in front of his chest. "I made it all by myself!...Well almost" The raven boy added, remembering it wasn't good to lie. The freckled boy grinned and pulled the younger in for a hug but stopped as he felt cream smash into his chest. He blinked and slowly looked down to his half ripped yellow shirt to see that the baked good was now crushed into it. _

_a few seconds passed as the brothers looked at each other. Ace silently begged his brother not to cry while Luffy struggled to hold back tears. Of course by the time 5 seconds were up the younger brother had started bawling._

_"WAAAAAH! AACCCE-SAAN! THAT'S NOT HOW YOUR POST TO EAT IT WAAAAAAH!~" Luffy shouted as frustrated tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. God how Ace hated seeing his brother cry, he hated it even more when it was because of him._

_"Oi Luffy! I-its okay! Really! It's the thought that counts!" He attempted to clam the younger, who seemed to have stopped crying and started sniffing and rubbing his eyes. Ace ruffed his messy hair and he didn't seem to mind._

_"*sniff-sniff* But, I really wanted to see you eat it, Ace. *sniff*" At this Ace got an idea. He scooped the remaining cupcake off his chest and into his hands and started stuffing it down his throat._

_"Mmmm! It's really really good Luffy. The best thing I ever had!" Ace lied. Really, it tasted god offal and sightly burnt, but whatever it took to get Luffy to stop crying he would do._

_"R-really Ace?" He asked with one last sniff, hope in his eyes. His brother nodded fast and he smiled. Luffy then started (screaming) singing to Ace, who silently begged him not to._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ACE! CHA-CHA-CHA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ACE! CHA-CHA-CHA!~"_

* * *

Luffy sat up in his bed in one motion. He looked around frantically for a minute before realizing he had just had a dream. He could see that it was still night-time, maybe 2 or 3am. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He picked up his blanket from the floor, assuming he had probably kicked it off himself at some point during his sleep. He leaned angst his pillows, a stuff animal Nami had given him last year for Christmas clutched in his left arm.

He forced his eyes to shut and tried to forget about the dream he just had. How long had it been since he last dreamed about Ace? Maybe 5 or 6 years.

_'Why don't I go find Ace?'_ He asked himself. _'Because I'm scared of what I'll find_' he thought. What if Ace hated him now? Or worst what if he was already dead? The teen tried not to think about it as he slowly sipped into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

Luffy hung up his mother's cell phone. His crew would pick him up in about ten minutes to go to Skate Country **(1) **The teen rushed around his room, picking out random items of clothing to where. He ended up with a long yellow t-shirt that reached the ends of his hips. On the shirt was a printed happy face with two black eyes and large white teeth. With it he wore grey short trousers along with his wooden sandals and trademark straw hat.

His room was small. Not that it needed to be big or anything since Luffy only spent weekends here with his family. 100s of pictures covered his walls, all reminding him that he wasn't alone. A small TV and xbox, an old white computer on his desk, a radio with a spot to plug-in an Ipod, his closet, his bed and a small fish bowl with two orange little fishes happily swimming about were the only things in his room.

A knock on his door interrupted him from brushing his hair, which was a real waste of time.

"Come in." He called and the door opened. In his doorway stood his father and a HUGE man. His head was touching their roof he was so tall. He had a white, neatly trimmed mustache on his face and wore a dark blue business suit. His dad was wearing his old white Dr. coat and his star PJ's. Luffy guessed his dad didn't really care about making a good first impression...

"Whoa! Your so tall!" Luffy said in awe. The old man laughed and Shanks scoffed.

"This is my son, Luffy." Shanks intruded while said boy grinned.

"Sup old man." Luffy greeting and Shanks face palmed then sighed. The man just laughed again.

"Gurararara! Nice to meet you Luffy."

_'Luffy...Luffy...where have I heard that name before?'_ he wondered as said boy contained brushing his hair.

"We'll be down stairs Luffy, come when you can." Shanks called as he and Whitebeard started a wall down the stairs.

* * *

Ace puffed out his cheeks, he was so board. He sat along with Marco on a four person, black leather couch as his dad talked to a Dr. named Shanks. Ace liked the guy, he was funny and nice. His wife, Mrs. Makino was kind and gentle. He watched as the two 'grown-ups' sighed papers and talk about stuff Ace couldn't even dream of understanding. He poked Marco out of boredom a few times before he got annoyed and growled, soon after biting Ace's finger. The board teen didn't poke Marco from then on.

The freckled boy was glad when there was a knock on the door. Something to free him from his boredom if only temporary. 'It's unlocked!' Shanks called and the door opened. A green haired teen that both Marco and Ace knew walked it, as if he owned the place.

"Ace?!" He asked, worried that they had come and told Luffy

"Zoro?!" Marco asked, in the same 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here' voice.

"Marco!?" The green haired teen asked. Just how many people where in his friend's house?

"Luffy!" Luffy announced, who was clearly feeling left out. He had just started climbing down the stairs.

"LUFFY?!" Both Marco and Ace asked, freaked out. Meanwhile the adults had stopped talking to watch the show.

"Ah...that was fun! Come on Zoro let's get going." Luffy said, ignoring the other two teens in the room.

"Y-yeah." Zoro agreed, confused but going with the flow. He would ask questions later.

"Bye Shanks, Makino. I love you." Luffy waved and raced Zoro out to his green Dodge Ram. Leaving a dumbfounded pair of boys on the couch.

Makino, who just figured the two boys heard rumors of Luffy from school chuckled and walked back to the kitchen.

Pop's who had realized where he heard the name 'Luffy' before was a mix between laughing and crying.

Shanks, who didn't know anything nor wanted to just laughed "Dahahaha, kids will be kids." He said and started over looking the papers again.

"Oh my god...Luffy lives here" Marco whispered more to himself then Ace. Said boy was taking another look around the livingroom, suddenly it didn't seem as boring anymore.

* * *

Chopper, Usopp and Luffy could only stare in aw at the inside of the Skate Country. Most of the large space was taken up by a blue ice ring the size of Luffy's P.E class. The walls are painted multiple bring colors and the flooring was a black carpet. Purple four-foot walls divide the ring from the rest of the building while two gray gates connected the two together. There were bright pink and green lights shinning as well as a disco ball. The music was a mix of rock and pop, currently playing Harder, Stronger, Faster, Better. The sound wa loud but not so loud that you couldn't talk to someone close to you. There was a small locker room where people took their skates on and off. There was a token room, complete with games and a gift shop. Last, Luffy's favorite, food booths and many small tables.

All in all, it was the teen's kind of place. He leaned over the edge of a gray gate and watched the other skaters do jumps and tricks. His crew was already getting there skates on as he supposed it was best to join them, so he made his way to the locker rooms.

* * *

"No way! We're not playing your game. Sorry" Nami had said to a group of three other people. One was a stout man with skinny arms and legs. He had almost a cleft lip-like mouth and a very unique hairstyle, with his hair split into two spikes pointing upwards. He had thick, triangles-like eyebrows. He also never stopped grinning.

Behind him were two girls. One was a normal sized, rather attractive women with short, down to her neck wavy red colored hair. She wore a dark-colored dress with straps over the shoulders. She also wore a fox-like mask and long gloves.

The other woman was slender and young. She had dark blue hair and eyes with a long pointed nose. She wore a pink jumpsuit with extremely puffed pant legs, and which was unzipped at the top to show a red bikini top beneath it. She wore a funny hat with a large white puff-ball on it. She to, was wearing the fox-like mask and gloves.

"What game?" Luffy asked and sat down in between Nami and Zoro, the rest of the pirates had already gone off to stake. The split head man turned to him.

"I call it a Davy Back Fight. It's a game between two Pirate gangs, like us." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Ooooh. Sounds like fun! What are the rules?" Luffy asked and Nami, face-plamed, knowing her captain would never not play this stupid game. Zoro, on the other hand looked calm and ready.

"The rules are simple. No cheating. After the match, the winning Captain get to pick one crew member from the losers team. That crew member has to serve under me...I mean the new captain" Foxy said and Luffy nodded in understanding.

"That's great and all but...What's the game? Huh?" He asked as if he never heard the part about the winners picking a cremate. He threw his arms in the air to show he wanted to play, almost hitting Nami and Zoro.

"Pick one person off your team to race. The race will be five laps around the skating ring. Are you in, Strawhat Luffy? " He asked and Luffy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like fun split head." The moment Luffy said that the man went into deep depression. He lost his footing and fell to the ground, barely supporting himself with his arms. The strawhat's blinked as the two women cooed over him and said kind words. The man soon perked up again.

"I'm Foxy, of the Foxy Pirates. This is Porche and Gina" The man now known as Foxy said, pointing to each of the girls who waved at them.

"I'm Luffy. This is Nami and that's Zoro." The straw hat said simply as the two groups made their way to the ring together.

* * *

**So this was pretty short but I felt like writing and I knew I would be busy the next few days. For those of you wondering, the brothers should meet really soon. The next week of school is going to go by really fast in one chapter. So they should met somewhere around 12 or 13.**

(1): In arizona, there is a skating place called 'Skate Country' uhmm google it. I based the description off it.

(2): I use to suck at math. So I did this so many times. 3 +34 = 334. No matter how many times a teacher would tell me I'd be like 'Eh? This looks better. Are you sure?'


	11. Luffy's Room Foxy's escape

The next chapter is a little hard to write but I'm working on it. It should be out in a week or less. Sorry ;A;

Thanks so much for 60 reviews, I know I said it before but it really makes me happy. \(*v*)/

Whoo, hope you had a good Christmas ^.^ Mine was okay. Pretty much just a lot of candy since I stopped getting gifts after I stopped believing in Santa. XD

So this is pretty short at 2,322. That's because I am busy ^.^ hee-hee

blahh I was half way done writing this when I hit backspace twice and it deleted everything...I was raging.

Trying to learn 'Passive voice' but I just am not getting it...

* * *

**Luffy's Room. Foxy's escape**

_~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ace excused himself to go to the bathroom a few moments ago, but Marco knew better. He knew that Ace was probably up stairs, running around like a chicken with his head cut off, in someone elses home, looking for any clues about his baby brother's life. Truth be told Marco wanted to join him to, after all, anything was better than watching your bestfriend's dad and Shanks get drunk off their ass together. The blond teen sighed and settled for making small talk with Makino and trying not to choke on the cookies she was force feeding him. The women had said some about him being underweight and needing more body fat.

Marco momentarily wondered in she had done this to Luffy when he first came to live there, remembering the he was with Alvida before this, he was probably underfed. His thoughts were interrupted by Makino, who stuck, yet another cookie down his windpipe, successfully making him gag.

* * *

Much like Marco thought, Ace was running around in the halls ways, opening ever door in search of his brother's room.

"Come on! Where is it!" Ace asked himself, impatiently and opened yet random door, peeking his head in.

The room had dark blue walls and creamy brown, fuzzy flooring. A king sized bed was neatly made in the center of the room. The sheets were either royal blue or a dark purple color. He noticed many empty beer bottles lying about on the floor and many cooking books spread over the oak desk and bed. He made a distorted face before he realized that this was probably the master bedroom.

"no." He said surly as he closed the door lightly, trying to make as little noise as possibly. He was beginning to grow frustrated when he saw a door that was different from all the rest in the house. Unlike the others, this door was red and had a wooden sign on it saying 'The Pig's Pen'. Ace narrowed his eyes as he casually opened the door and poked his head in. He was greeted by a messy room with no one in it...maybe mosters, but no humans. Empty food dishes and clean bones were as far as the eye can see...

The bed in the corner of the room was unmade. The red blankets that were decorated in black outlines of ships was hanging half off the end of the bed. One of the two black pillows laid on the coffee-colored flooring. Two stuffed animals laid on the sheets. Both were extremely unusual. He picked one up for further examination.

The toy held in his hands was some kind of stuffed racoon dog thingy. It wore a pink top hat with small reindeer ears glued on to it and red shorts. Large black buttons were used for it's eyes and a signal blue button was used for it's nose. He put it back where he found it and took a look at the other. This one was clearly a bear, most likely a polar-bear, since it was white and covered in fur. Black beads were used for eyes, where as a brown string was used for his lips. Strangely, the bear wore an orange space jump suit and cute cowboy boots. Not that Ace would ever attempt it was cute. 'a space, cowboy, polar-bear? Sulpicius.

He noticed that they both seemed hand-made. Had Luffy sued them? 'That's so wierd..' Ace thought but then remembered that he had zero right to judge his brother. After all, he was a random person who just trespassed into his room. He needed to offend remind himself that he had no place in his life anymore...well, maybe a stalker. If his brother was gay, then he didn't really care anyways.

The next thing that caught his attention was the Tv, or rather everything around and plugged into the Tv. Said Tv hung off the white walls. It was black and looked around 22 inches, give or take. An Xbox was connected to it. The consul looked dusty but well used, Ace made a revolted face when he noticed scraped of pink bubble gum on it. 'Ew...well what did I suspect..this is Luffy I'm talking about...' He thought, remembering that Luffy alway had been a slob...

He glanced at the covers of video games that laid next to the consul. Super Mario, Legrand of Zelda, Cooking Mama 2 Ace looked confessed for a moment but continued. Final Fantasy, WWE, Rock band and Nascar. Ace was happy not to find anything to violet and see that his brother had some taste. His eyes winded as he just now noticed the 100s and 100s of pictures that covered the walls.

* * *

Foxy handed a pair of skates to Luffy, who thanked him and slid them on his feet.

It had been decided that they would play one game. Luffy would race angst the girl named Porche. She looked confident and ready where as Luffy looked like a dog going out for a car ride.

The straw-hats, minus Luffy and Brook, since he couldn't make it, watched from the edge of the wall. They were all nervous and sure that if Luffy lost, they would be the one who would be picked to join the other pirates.

' There gonna take me. I'm the cute one.' Nami thought to herself, depressed.

"Did I ever mention I have a decease that prevents me from racing? " Usopp asked but was ignored by everyone but Chopper, who asked more about his decease.

'We can't lose this thing I just know they're gonna take Captain Usopp' he thought and sighed.

"Man up Usopp bro. Captain can do it. Besides, you're not racing, Luffy is." Franky said

"Aw, it's too bad Brook couldn't make it. He's better than all of us put together at skating...we would have had this thing in the bag!" Vivi commented and snapped her fingers to prove her point. Karoo, her pet duck next to her, quaked in understanding.

"I'm excited about this!" Chopper grinned

"Excited about what? Losing?" Zoro muttered.

Luffy smiled at his crew as he stood next to Porche "I just know I'm gonna win this race!" He told his crew and for some reason that relaxed them.

"GO!" Shouted Disco.

Porche was off in a flash. She picked up speed as she turned a corner. Meanwhile Luffy fell flat on to his face. He stood up again and attempted to take a step, he fell, much to the crews horror.

'It's like I'm skating on soap! I'm not letting me crew down!' Luffy thought firmly as he started crawling as fast as he could.

* * *

"Whats wrong with Luffy?!" Chopper summed up what everyone was thinking. Franky narrowed his eyes.

"DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW TO SKATE?" Sanji yelled.

"He does. I tough him...Something's wierd." Zoro simply put and eyed the laughing Pirate Captain of the other crew as he pointed at Chopper.

"Well that explains it Moss-head!" Sanji snapped.

"Quick, Vivi-sis. Send Karoo to help Luffy." The blue haired male said. Vivi turned her head in confusion.

"But isn't that cheating? She asked

"Just trust me Vivi sis." Franky said firmly and the blue haired girl nodded.

* * *

"Damn it. There's no way I'm losing!" Luffy shouted to himself more than anyone and continued crawling. He noticed Karoo run up next to him and silently tell Luffy to grab on to his neck.

"What? No Karoo, that's cheating!" The sun-kissed boy scolded, disappointed in the duck. Said duck just quacked at him as if saying 'dose it look like I give a fuck?'

"Jeez, jeez okay!" Luffy muttered and grabbed onto the yellow fluffiness of Karoo's neck. Before Luffy could even tell Karoo he was ready he was running at full speed down the ring, whacking and pushing people out of his way. The teen stuggled to stand but ended up just letting Karoo drag him.

"W-w-w-wait...t-t-t-thats t-t-t-to f-f-f-fast!" Luffy struggled to say as his chubby cheeks whipped back due to the speed Karoo was going at. They passed Porche, who gasped and tried to move faster.

* * *

Ace simply stared at all the pictures, trying to piece the stories that they told together.

The oldest pictures seemed to be of when Luffy was just ten. One picture had Luffy getting a piggyback ride from Shanks. It appeared that Luffy was hitting Shanks's hips with his heels, ordering the man to go faster. Another was him and Zoro, back to back playing lazar tag together. He chuckled and continued looking around

He came across one's that looked like from Luffy was 12. One was Luffy hugging Nami, Zoro and Usopp. Another had Luffy and a man with pink hair waving. Ace really liked one that had Usopp, Zoro and Luffy fishing with Shanks and a man with Hawkeyes.

Ace really liked a certain picture that included Chopper, Usopp and Luffy making funny faces in a photo booth. One had Luffy covering Robin's eyes as he walked her somewhere, a birthday hat on top of his trade mark straw one. Another had Luffy, Sanji and Zoro together on what Ace guessed was christmas, seeing the lush baby christmas tree behind the three.

The picture that Ace liked best was the one that had all the people Ace had met so far. Each was making a funny face or laughing, minus Brook, since he wore his skull mask and Zoro, since he was too cool to take part. Now that Ace was looking, his brother was smiling in every one of these pictures.

"Luffy...if I tell you...will that smile of yours disappear?" He asked a school picture of Luffy and got no answer from it. He did however, here a cough that sounded like an 'ahem.' He turned and noticed a dark figure in the corner of the room. Ace almost screamed, he was scared that a monster who lived in the mess under Luffy's bed had come out to eat him. He was glad he didn't when he realized it was Luffy's dad, watching him. Ace paled as Shanks took a step closer to him.

"I wonder...what is it you're doing in my son's room, talking to yourself about taking his smile away?" He asked, clearly ready to hurt the teen if he gave the wrong answer.

* * *

Luffy had won by about three laps. He stepped out of the ring followed by Porche, who was annoying him by shouted about taking Chopper, or Choppy as he called him. When they reached there crews he could hear Foxy laughed.

"Phephephe! You guy's cheated we won." He laughed along with Porche. Luffy groaned, maybe he could race them again or talk his way out of his. His thoughts were lost as Franky pulled his ankle into in air, causing him to slip and slide on his other foot.

"And covering my Captain's wheel's in oil isn't?" Franky asked and Luffy gasped dramatically.

"You cheated? Wow Franky! Shishishi I'm glad your my shipwright!" Luffy chuckled, leg still in air.

"Cheated? Me? No!" Foxy said nervously. 'Crap! If I ever want to find the one-piece, I'll need the straw-hat's power!'

"Nope you're lying. We can smell our own." Usopp said and high-fived Franky, who had let go of Luffy's ankle in the action. A small 'oof' was heard as Luffy landed on his butt.

"I say we kick these guys asses for cheating us." Zoro growled, stepping in front of Luffy. Foxy's crew was stepping back at this point, repairing to retreat.

"Run!" Foxy called to his men as they all started retreating.

"Get back here!" Sanji yelled. He was about to run after them when something grabbed his pant leg.

"Oi Sanji, its fine. I hungry!" Luffy said like a caveman and Sanji sweat dropped.

* * *

Ace sat around the livingroom. Shanks blinked and Makino gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Pop's smiled, glad that after all these years he had found him at last. Marco had started making a game out of each time Ace told somebody, making bets with himself as to who would be the first to recover from shook. The pineapple headed teen had placed his bets on Shanks and smiled when he was right.

"Excuse me?" Shanks asked as though he didn't hear. He knew that Luffy had a brother. In fact it was the first thing he had gotten Luffy to say to him. He never thought the day would come when he met Ace.

"I said 'Luffy is my little brother. My name is Ace, nice to meet you.' "

* * *

**Ace:** Kaya I'm gonna burn your house down.

**Kaya:** Ha! No you wont, your dead.

**Luffy:** D; - flips submarine -

**Law**: My baby... 3:

**Kaya:** Oh wow...that was really occ right there Law...but i'm keeping it none the less!

**Law:** |:


	12. Brothers Reunion

So this was a little hard for me to put in to words, but I'm happy with how it came out. We're at the climax of the story now ^.^

Once I started writing out all the details and came up with a nice plot for this chapter, it was really fun and enjoyable.

I made this really long, almost 4,000 words because I wanted to get some reactions in this. I took the end of this out of chapter 13, which I'm working on now. Think of it as a new year's gift and a I'm-sorry-for-not-updating-for-a-long-time gift.

Urrg! I'm really stuck on chapter 13. I honstly never thought I'd get this far. I wanna thank you all ^.^ Since I'll be working hard for Tennis for about an hour a day I'm going to be updating once ever 4 or 6 days :u I sorry, I hope no one minds waiting.

* * *

**Brothers Reunion**

_~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12~~~~~~~~~~_

For Ace, the next week seemed to move by so slowly. It was as if he was a child, counting down the days in till Christmas. Each day he would grow more eager than the last. It came to a point where he couldn't stop smiling and talking about it. He would day-dream in all his classes. He had already planned out what he would say.

Thursday hit and that excitement started to turn into nerves. What if Luffy reacted badly? If Luffy was mad at him, he would try to make it up to him in any way possible. If Luffy started crying, then Ace would lend him his shoulder to cry on. What he was really scared of, was if Luffy had moved on and didn't want a brother anymore. After all, he had his tight group of caring friends and a loving mom and dad. Where did that leave him? He was just part of a tragic past that Luffy probably wanted to forget. Ace had decided that if Luffy didn't want him that he would leave the school.

* * *

_**Friday At 3:10pm**_

**Ace's Point of view**

My chest hurt. It felt like my heart was pounding so hard that my heart would explode! I never felt so nervous and on edge before in my life.

'lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub' Wait, am I having a heart-attack? 'Calm down Ace, don't die!' I order myself, taking deep breaths. Of course my actions didn't go unseen my (Mr. Pineapple) Marco.

"Jeez, Ace!" He sounded like he was mocking me but I was sure I heard some concern in his voice as well. "Take it easy man, okay?" Marco said as he slammed his hand in to my back, trying to comfort me. In reality, he just made me bit my tongue. I was about to scold him when I noticed we had reached the stairs of the East-Blue Dorms, where we were suppose to met some of the Straw-hats.

lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub. God, it's happening again... Can you blame me though? I mean, I've waited for this for so many years!

In a matter of minutes, I was running full speed up the stairs. Luffy's friends and Marco were struggling to keep up with me. I ignored them when they asked me to wait. Pssh! Like I was gonna wait, I had a feeling they knew that though.

I stopped at the door, Marco, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Chopper were behind me as I knocked on the door. It took a few seconds for someone to open the door, but to me, it felt like forever.

The man who opened the door was not my brother by any means. He was a slim man who was about as tall as me. He had faint shadows under his gray eyes. He had dark blue, almost black hair, along with sideburns and a goatee. He wore a northern-style fur hat with brown poke-a-dots on it. He had a bored look on his face in till he seemed to realize something, then his mouth grew into a tight smirk. Was he my brother's roommate? I momentarily wondered why my little brother would share a room with such a creepy ass guy... I noticed that no one in the straw hats made eye contact with him, minus Chopper, Zoro and Sanji, not a good sign.

"Here for Luffy, I suppose? You can call me Law" He asked and opened the door, welcoming us in. I nodded. Here I am, in Luffy's dorm. The first thing I notice is a broken alarm clock nails and pieces spread all over the room, as if someone had thrown a clock at the wall. Law seemed to notice my stare and snickered.

"If your Luffy's friend then you should know," he started and for some reason his statement made me uneasy. "That the only way to wake Luffy up is with an alarm. He ends up...abousing his alarm so I wrapped it in a rubber slab to avoid having to buy a new one...but even so, he has monstrous strength. " Law said as he started making tea over the stove.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful Dr. Law!" Chopper squealed as Law chuckled 'Chopper is my favorite...' Law thought to himself.

Marco and I walked over to the top bunk bed. I saw a sleeping boy who laid on his back. His arms are spread out in a care-free way. He snored softly but still loud. He had kicked his blankets off, and was cuddling a pillow in his arm. So my brother's a cuddle whore? Well that's okay. I always thought as my brother of cute and innocent anyways. Adding to that cuteness was a white small dog sleeping in his lap, cuddled up angst his thigh. Theres a school rule saying that we can't have pets on campus but I think it's stupid. Besides, its like I always say, rules were ment to be broken.

He wore an open navy blue vest, showing off some muscles, I had to say I was pretty proud for having such a strong little brother. He wore pajama bottoms with small brown monkeys printed on them. For a mean pirate who rules over the east blue he didn't seem to tough...rather he seemed just as I remembered him. He looked so peaceful, to bad I have to wake him up!

I started shaking his leg, tickling his foot, the same way I use to get him up when he was just 7. The dog barked and jumped off the bed, running to Chopper.

"DON'T IDIOT!" Zoro yelled

"Oh no.." Nami whispered from her seat on a pink beanbag.

"AHH! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Usopp shouted

"heh." Law snickered, amused.

"Watch out!" Chopper wondered, picking up said dog and petting it.

I was confused about why they were all freaking out. Marco, next to me, just shrugged. Before I could ask any questions there was a hard kick in my ribs, I stumbled on to Marco who stumbled on to the floor. God! That hurt! It took me a few seconds to realize that Luffy had kicked me in his sleep for attempting to wake him up. I frowned. Brat.

"You could poke him with a stick?" Zoro suggested. He was leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

"Dumb-ass! That won't work, you know he can sleep though 2013!" Sanji snapped. Law watched amused as the two started an all out fight.

"Let me try. I work with child in the 1st grade." Nami stood up and pushed Marco and Ace out of the way. She claimed on to the top bunk, she sat next to Luffy's head and the pillows.

"Theres a difference between 1st graders and Luffy..." Usopp said, sweat dropping.

The orange haired girl didn't seem to be effected. She placed Luffy's head on to her lap and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. I pouted, why did she get to touch my baby brother like that? I knew I was being unreasonable but I didn't care...

"Oi~ Luffy~. Please wake up, hmm?" She sang like a mother would to a 4-year-old. I watched in awe as Luffy smiled, his eyes still closed but clearly awake. What I saw next wasn't a big surprise, now that I'm looking back, but at the time it was.

Luffy wrapped both hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Nami?" He asked happily and pecked his chin with his lips, next her cheek, and then her forehead. She was blushing and looking at me with a worried face. What did she think I was gonna do? Hit her or something? No matter what happened I wouldn't hit a girl, plus at the moment I was too shocked to.

"Your kidding me..." Marco chuckled under his breath. I heard something about 'Luffy you dog you~' but ignored it.

I watched in horror. My jaw on the floor and my eyes popped out, I was sure I looked like a cheesy anime charter at that moment. I could hear myself hyperventilating, great. I came here to shock people, not for people to shock me. I wanted to get yell for Nami to get away from my little brother but a certain teen beat me to it.

"EWWWW!~" Chopper cried, alerting Luffy that other people were in the room with him. He unwrapped his hands from around Nami's waist and slowly opened his eyes. My younger brother then rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking around the room. I desperately tried to change my horrified look in to a friendly smile.

"Zoro, Sanji, Law" Luffy noted, pointing to each of his friends "Nami, Usopp, Chopper and..." Luffy stopped and pointed at Marco for 5 seconds before he started laughing loudly. I smirked

* * *

Luffy laughed loudly, holding his stomach. I snicker and looked at Marco who seemed embarrassed. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his friend and patted his back. What did Marco expect? A well-behaved noble man? This is my little brother were talking about...

"Oi! What is it?" Marco asked, clearly annoyed at the teen who just keep laughing.

"Shi-shi-shi~ Oh.. Shi-shi-shi~ It's nothing...It's just that Shi-shi-shi~ Your hair...looks like a fruit!" The teen howled. His laughter was cottages and before I knew it I was laughing with him. Nami was giggling, Chopper and Usopp laughed, Law, Sanji, and Zoro just smiled. Even Marco, who despite being annoyed smirked.

"What's your name Mr. fruit-head?" Luffy asked "OO O! WANNA JOIN MY CREW?" He added, standing on his knees and leaning towards Marco, big grin in tact on his face.

"Sorry, I'm already with the Whitebeard Pirates, and my name is Marco -" He answered and Luffy started laughing again.

"POLO!" He shouted and started guffaw, Marco frowned. Little brother fell off his bunk bed and started rolling around on the floor, saying something about 'Oh~ My gut! It hurts!~' After a few moments Luffy got up and headed towards the bathroom with a call of 'gonna brush my teeth'. To be honest, I felt a little disappointed that he didn't ask my name, ah well. Time to tell him...

"Hey, so my name's Ace." I called to him from an orange beanbag as he washed his face. Though it was hard to tell from the angle I sat in, I could tell he froze for a moment. I wonder if that ment he remembered me or not? I noticed Luffy come out of the bathroom, face clean, and started looking in his wardrobe for something...Jeez wish he would pay more attention to me, I pouted. I know I was acting like a attention depraved 4-year-old but, I just really want Luffy to like me...

"There's another thing...I'm your-"

'Law, where's my toothbrush?" He asked Law who was across the room. The dr hesitated.

"I threw it away." He simple said and Luffy 'oh'ed.

"Oh...why?" He asked, not mad just curious. Law paused...

"...Experiments" Law said as he handed a cup of tea to me and Marco. That's when I realized this man was insane.

"I see...Can I use yours?" Luffy asked, no joke in his voice. Law, being the doctor he was, made a disgust face.

"No! God! Just uh...use your finger or something." Law scolded while Luffy frowned, taking his clothes and heading towards the bathroom. I snickered because I realized why Luffy had picked Law for a roommate, because my little brother simply made him lose his composer.

"I'm gonna take a shower guys." He said as he closed and locked the bathroom door.

* * *

I pouted for what seemed like the 10th time that day. Jeez, nothing was going how I wanted it to. Nothing was going according to the plan. Then again, you can't really plan things out like this can you? Nope, here I am, sitting on a rather nice orang beanbag, a twisted Dr, on my left offering me tea and asking me some really fucked up things...

"So, Ace was it?" He asked and I nodded. "What's your type?" He asked, crossing his legs and smirking at me. I frowned was he hitting on me?

"Oh..uh..s-sorry I don't swing that way." I said, causing laughter from Marco and some of the Straw-hats. Law narrowed his eyes.

"I mean your blood type, you fool." 'That's just my luck...another stupid test subject.' Law thought to himself as Ace raised a thin black eye-brow.

"Uh...blood type A" I answered unsure, this seemed to perk up the medical student.

I was very thankful that, a minute or so, after that Luffy came out of the bathroom. I could smell apple soap...

He sat down at an empty purple beanbag and grabbed a cup of tea from Law.

'Alright...its now or never...It's not too late to chicken out..'I thought to myself, then I felt ashamed 'stuipid...just do it!' He ordered himself.

"Luffy...I hope you can for-" Ace started

"Do we have any meat?" Luffy asked Law. I noticed the straw hat pirates all sweat dropped, this must be like a ticking time bomb for them.

"No. Your have to go shopping." Law said simply, taking a drink of his tea. Luffy frowned.

"Why do I have to do it?" He complained

I'm not sure why I did what I did next... I felt like I had some 1000lb weight on my back. I just needed to get it off at that moment. It was like if I waited any longer, I would chicken out and never tell him. With my little brother crustily cutting me off, I also felt the need to yell.

"Because you ate it all!" Law growled, annoyed.

"DAMN IT LUFFY! I'M YOUR BROTHER!" ...oops

Two tea cups fell. Two jaws hit the floor. And the rest was history.

* * *

**normal point of view (1)**

Saying that Luffy looked surprised wouldn't have even compared to the look on his face. Saying that Luffy looked as if Chopper had just told him that he was pregnant with a unicorn did it more justice. On the inside he was freaking out and so was the person sitting across from him. In fact, Ace was freaking out more than Luffy.

This wasn't how he planned it, then again, you can't really plan things like this. He had wanted to break the news more easily, more slowly. Instead he had just blurted out the four words. Luffy had grown so much... Ace didn't realize just how much he missed him in till now. He had missed all his birthdays and most of his life. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Zoro knew exactly how Luffy would react. He would react in an unpredictable way. Crying or being mad were out of the question. Maybe he would scream? Or possible break things? Maybe he would just stand up and walk out of the room? Yes, these were all unpredictable things that Zoro had now producted, making them producible? In that case, maybe he would cry? Something so producible it's unpredictable. That's genius! Zoro went about it in his head in till he was confused and just decided to prepaid for the unrepairable.

Sanji watched, feeling awkward in the silent room. The tension was choking him, it almost hurt. No one talked, no one moved, it almost felt as if no one was breathing. Like the room was a still photograph. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes and wondered why. He realized he hadn't even blinked.

Nami wondered what this moment was like for Luffy. She wondered how she would react if she was in his shoes. She realized that she would be in a state of disbelief.

Luffy seriously hadn't expected a moment like this ever. He had thought he would never see Ace again, that he was just a thing of the past. But no, here he was, right in front of him. He wasn't going to lie to himself, a part of him was scared and didn't want to met him. That part of him wished that he could just walk away and go to bed, like this day had never happened. A different, more selfish part of him wanted to punch Ace in the face for not getting there sooner. How many times a day did he wish Ace would come to save him when he was with Alvida? How many nightmares did he have about Ace and how many times did he cry? The answer to all those questions were fair to many to count. He knew that it wasn't Ace's fault and that he couldn't do anything but that he had tried.

Another, bigger part of him was happy beyond belief. Ace finally came back. He would get his big brother back. He was relieved to know that his brother still cared for him. Now, Luffy was known as a relatively happy-go-lucky guy but this was too much.

Ace watched his brother's hands curled up into fist. So he was going to hit him...well...that made sense. Ace wondered what you do in a situation like this. Do you just let him hit you in till he's tried or do you fight back? Maybe hold his hands back or something? His thoughts were interrupted as Luffy made a move. Everyone took a deep breath, but what Luffy did next no one could be ready for.

"1..2..3..4..5" The captain counted slowly. You could tell by his face he was focusing. Sanji frowned, Zoro was mentally congratulating himself on being right, Nami looked concerned, Usopp paled while Chopper raised a thin brown eye brow.

"L-luff? What are you doing?" The voice sounded so unnatural in the silent room.

"counting." Luffy answered and continued "6..7..8.." Chopper frowned

"I know...but why?" He asked.

"Because Ace has exactly 19 freckles." He answered matter of factly and Chopper awed.

"Really?" Chopper asked and got no answer but numbers. "I wanna help to!"

"1 ..2 ..3 ..4 .." Chopper started

"10 ...11 ..12 " Luffy continued

"Me too!" Usopp added and joined "1 ..2 ..3 ..4 ..5 ..6 " In the mean time Ace filled his cheeks with air, making them puff out like a chipmunk as an attempt to make it easier to count. He was glad that his brother still remembered him and wasn't punching him yet.

"5 ...6 ... 7...8 .." Chopper continued.

"7 ..8 ..9 ..10 ." Usopp counted.

"13 ...15 ...13 ...14 ...16 ... grr..Guys just be quiet for a second I need to concentrate!" He complained and assaulted himself. Chopper and Usopp nodded and counted inside there heads instead.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4..5 ..6 .. 7..8 .. 9..10 ..11 .12 ...13 ...14 ...15 ..16 ...17 ...18 ... 19." There was a pause, then in one motion Luffy flipped the table over in his rush to hug Ace. The crew muttered noises of displeasure as their tea and plates fell into their laps but no one could really blame Luffy.

Law by this time had snapped out of his shook, a wide smirk on his face. Brothers made great for testing.

"I'll be right back." His tone made Nami's skin crawl.

Meanwhile, Luffy had tackled Ace. He had his arms wrapped tightly around the older teens neck and his face buried into his chest. 'Oh god...he's choking me!' Ace struggled and begged Marco for help with his eyes. Said teen just scuffed and waited for Ace to realize Luffy was hugging him.

"Acse! I can't belive it!" Luffy said, his face still buried into the older teen's chest. He smelled his scent, the familiar scent of oranges that made him think back to when he was just a stupid little 7-year-old. Ace wasn't sure what to say...I mean, what was there to say when you just came in contract with your long-lost little brother.

"W-well belive it." Ace said, rubbing Luffy's back slowly. If he was quite enough, he could hear small sniff's. He felt wetness on his chest and knew that Luffy was crying. 'Still a cry baby.'Ace thought but didn't mind because he knew they were tears of joy. The little brother continued hugging Ace in till he heard Law come back.

"Very touching...now, do you think I could get a blood test from each of you?" He asked, needle in hand. Ace suddenly stood up and took Luffy by the arm, pulling him out the door and away from everyone else, included Law.

"Lets go catch up Lu." Ace said.

Before Luffy could even wave goodbye to his friends or ask anymore questions, a strong grip was around his upper arm and pulling him out the door. 'eeh? Ace got strong.' he thought to himself as Ace closed the door behind them.

* * *

Law frowned. What was he suppose to do now? He turned to the other pirates in the room, who cringed under his glare.

"So tell me Marco...what is your blood type?"

"Uhh..."

* * *

**(1)** So this was really hard to write in any other way besides Ace's point of view. I really hate switching POV'S half way into a chapter but I felt like a one time thing would be okay.

**Note**

I really wanted to make this a cliff hangover just to get revenge for all the other writers who do that, but I decided angst it because you guys are really nice ;A;

**Next Chapter:**

Ace chuckled as he watched his little brother pile random junk foods into his shopping cart. Ace was not a doctor by any means, but even he knew that muffins, crisps, cookies, soda, potatoes wedges, brownies, popcorn, waffles and meat were not partially healthy.


	13. Chapter 13

AWW MAN! I SHOULD HAVE MADE SABO THE CAPTAIN OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES! I didn't even think of that. Man that would have been AWESOME! GOD DAMNIT! If I re-write this story I'll make that happen.

Thanks for your reviews~! I very glad you liked the last chapter I was really nervous about it.

2100 words

Okay I didn't update because...okay well I'm gonna be honst, I was lazy. With wrinter break and all. I also have a bad case of writers block.

* * *

**Brothers, Beaches and Beer**

**~~~~~~~~~~ Part 2 ~~~~~~~~~~**

_~~~~~ Chapter 13 ~~~~~_

Things had been rather awkward between the two brothers ever since their reunion about 15 minutes ago. After Ace had dragged Luffy out of the school the two had decided to do some grocers shopping, since Luffy needed some items anyways. The two walked awkwardly, neither saying much.

Luffy felt uncomfortable and proceeded to pull out his iPod. Stuffing the red ear buds in to his ears and playing some soft rock music to sooth him.

Ace seemed a tad bit more uncomfortable than him. His hands were in his pockets and he was sweating sightly, but not from the walk, from the nervous and guilt. He had rather troubled expression on his face. Ace would keep staring at his brother when he thought he wasn't looking. Little did he know that Luffy was doing the same.

At some point, the two looked at each other at the same time. They made and held eye contract for a few seconds before snapping back and looking the opposite way, embarrassed.

In a matter of minutes, the pair approached a large store that Luffy often went to. Turning off his iPod, he grabbed a sliver shopping cart before heading it, Ace following behind him.

* * *

Ace couldn't help but chuckle as he watched his little brother pile random junk food in to his cart. The older teen was no doctor by any means, but even he knew that muffins, crisps, ice-cream, cookies, soda, potatoes wedges, brownies, popcorn, pizza, corn dogs, waffles and meat were not partially healthy

"Eh, Luffy?" Ace said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He knew that it was too soon for him to be scolding Luffy but what kind of big brother would just sit by and watch the younger die of a heart-attack? Not him, that's for sure.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked innocently, big brown eyes blinking.

"Umm, do you think you should get some veggies or something too? All that junk food can't be good for you." He said matter of factly. Luffy huffed and stuck out his tongue childishly, taking a box of carrot cake and adding it to his cart. Ace rolled his eyes, hes brother hadn't changed much at all.

"Mm. Hey Acse?" Luffy asked. Ace smiled, he had always loved it when Luffy called him Acse. When his brother was young he had a speech impediment that made him unable to say 'Ace' so instead he had called him 'Acse.' Even after Luffy had learned he still called him the pet name, minus when he was mad at his older brother, which never happened.

"Yes?" He asked, adding a bag of red apples to Luffy's cart, to which the boy pouted but didn't protest.

"W-what happened after I left?" He asked in a hushed tone, as if it was a taboo. The older teen shut his eyes, trying to think up a way to explain it to him without making him upset or guilty.

"Well, I was lonely and worried about you. Soon after I meet a nice old man who told me that if I became his son he would help me search for you, and well...here I am" He explained. He left out a lot of details, like Sabo, his best friend's death, and how he met Marco, but he deemed it unnecessary.

Luffy made a sound of understanding as he added a bag of chips to his cart.

"When do I get to meet the guy who adopted you?" The younger raven asked. Luffy needed to check this guy out. If he so much as laid one hurtful finger on his big brother, there would be hell to pay. He was sure Ace could take care of himself but still, he needed to know.

"Heh. You already met him Lu." Ace stated proudly, resting his hands on his hips. Luffy narrowed his eyes, confused. "His that whitebeard guy, remember?" Luffy still didn't seem to know what he was talking about so he decided to elaborate. "That HUGE guy with a white moustache."

_Bingo._

"Ooooh~?! Was that him?" Luffy asked in awe. Now that he was thinking about that day, he did remember Marco and Ace in his house last week.

"Heh, yup." Ace said as the two proceeded to wait in the long check out line.

"I guess you already met Shanks then?! He's pretty cool huh?" Luffy said, excited. The older brother could tell that the straw hated teen respected Shanks a lot.

"Yeah, I did. He's a funny guy Lu." Ace chuckled as he remembered last week and how Shanks was ready to kill him.

The two spend most of their weekend together. Mostly they would just talk or something they would just look at each others faces. Zoro, Marco, and the brothers even went to a lazar tag game together, which to everyone's surprise, Marco had won by a land slid.

At school the brothers would sit together every Tuesday and Friday. The straw-hats enjoyed having Marco and Ace sit with them, they were nothing like Luffy, yet so much alike.

By a weeks time later, everyone in the school knew about Ace and Luffy, or as the students called them, the D. Brothers. Everyone had either heard the rumors or had heard the brothers cheering about it. Or maybe they had realized it in P.E class, how the two would always make everything in to a competition.

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my love_

_Too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

Ace blushed as Marco and the rest of the Straw-hat Pirates howled with laughter at his ringtone. Making a mental note to change his ringtone, he picked up his phone and read the text from Thatch.

**To: Marco| Ace | Iva | Vista | Haruta | Jozu | Bay**

**From: Thatch at 11:57am Tuesday September 18th 2012**

**We're all going to the beach tonight~ there be booze! Someone should see if the Strawhat's wanna join to, can't wait to met Ace's little bro. At 6:00pm tonight after school. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)**

Ace smirked. "Oi, you don't happen to want to go to a party at the beach tonight do you, straw hats?" He asked the lunch table, knowingly. Almost immediately Luffy cheered, standing up and doing a 'super' dance with Franky, Brook and Chopper.

"Will there be booze?" Was the first and only question Zoro asked.

"As a matter of fact, there will be Zoro" He answered with a chuckle.

"I'm in." The swordsman said, crossing his arms. Luffy stopped dancing and sat back down, between Nami and Ace.

"Oi Zoro!~ Didn't your dad want you to stop drinking so much?" Luffy asked, worried that Mihawk might get mad at go raging. He shivered at the thought.

"Hump. Just because someone wants something, doesn't mean it's going to happen, Luffy." The green haired man explained.

"oooh! That makes sence!" The Captain shouted, hitting his fist to his palm in understanding.

"Speaking of drinking, you shouldn't have any Luffy. I can only image how'd you act." Nami said and Vivi nodded in agreement.

"Awh, come on Nami. Let him have some fun, he's 17." Ace begged, throwing in puppy dog eyes for an extra effect.

"You're the older brother, Ace! You should be the one not letting him drink!" The orange haired women scolded, sweat dropping. Luffy snickered.

"Oi, it's okay guys. I tried beer once when I was little. Shanks said only real men drank beer so I tried it and it tasted nothing like root beer." The big brother and girlfriend both sweat dropped while Marco scuffed at Luffy's ignorance.

"That's because you didn't do it right, Luffy." Marco said simply, taking another drink of coffee. The straw hated teen noticed he never saw Marco eating and wondered momentarily if he was a robot.

"What? Is there a special rule on how?" Luffy asked in awe. What amazing people he knew.

"Yeah. You have to drink it slowly till you get use to the taste." Zoro explained.

"Wow! Really? You and Marco must be the masters of drinking!" Luffy said a little too loudly.

"No, that would be me Lu. As your big brother, I should be the one to teach you how to drink." Ace said, sounding surprisingly responsible. He pounded himself in the chest to prove his point.

"Oh gosh. Find! But I am not dragging a drunk Luffy back to his dorm." Nami ruled, giving up and settling for eating the rest of her yogurt before the bell rung.

"Shi-shi-shi~! That's okay, Nami. What are brothers for?" Luffy snicker, wrapping an arm around Ace's neck and ruffling his hand. Ace rolled his eyes.

The crew smiled. Luffy was always happy but ever since he had met Ace again two weeks ago, there seemed to be an extra glow to him. To be honest, everyone was excited for tonight, meeting the infamous whitebeard pirates wasn't a thing that happened everyday. Maybe they could even make an alliance if all went well.

* * *

"The islands in the south are warm And their heads get really hot They grow-a pineapples, they grow-a coconuts And they're morons" Luffy and Brook sang together as Usopp continued driving his dad's brown Dodge Journey to the beach.

Oh, how Luffy loved the beach. The bright sun, nearly hot enough to melt your skin in the day time. The beautiful bright stars that brought him so much joy at night. The warm, golden sand that runs between your toes when you walked along the beach. The calling of the seagulls that filed so freely. So what if Luffy couldn't swim? The ocean was gorgeous. He and Shanks would offend go to the beach just to watch the ocean waves crash against the near by cliffs.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Zoro raged from shot-gun

"Oh, but I was just getting to the best part, Zoro!" Luffy chuckled looked at Brook who nodded, silently telling him he was ready. "Next verse! Islands in the north are snowy And their heads get really cold They're very chilly chilly, they're very willy-nilly And they're idiots~!""

"You two better shut it, I'm warning you!" Sanji threaten, narrowing his eyes. He sat in the very back along with Nami, Robin and Vivi.

"Yohoho!~ Theres still more Luffy-kun." The two nodded "Islands in the east are~"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Zoro and Sanji screamed at the top of their lungs. Making Usopp almost crash the car.

"Ahhh! Were all gonna die!" Chopper squealed from Zoro's lap, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Hey Sanji, I'm hungry!~" The Captain complained.

"Well, it looks like were almost to the beach, Luffy-bro" Franky noted, before the curly brow-ed man could rip his Captain's head off. The younger brother and pink hated boy cheered, along with Usopp who was have a break-down due to the stress of driving his friends in his dad's car.

"Ah~ The beach! I can't wait!" Vivi told Robin and Nami who nodded in agreement. The long-nosed man slowly drove around the beach, trying to find a good parking place. Of course, Luffy was in no mood to wait. He opened the car's side door and jumped out. He tucked and rolled but there was no real need to, seeing as the car was only going about 12 miles per hour. Calls of 'LUFFY!' and 'YOU DUMBASS' came from his friends as he jumped.

* * *

Kaya: Spiceal guess!

Moria: Is this suppose to be funny? Kaya, I'm needed in all the zombie apocalypse stories!

Kaya: Make a zombie out of Ace and I'll let you go ^.^


	14. AN

AU: Sorry this isn't a chapter, I hope you're not too disappointed...

I have to stop writing for the time being. Because my Grandma died this morning from a sudden heart-attack. Don't worry about her or me, she lived to be 87-years-old so that was a good long happy life. As for me, I'll be moving (Something I never done but once) and going to live with my big brothers in till the school year is over. In which case, I'll come back to Arizona and attend an academy I alwayed dream to go to. There are dorm rooms there so I'll be living there. That's when I'll start writing again.

In the mean time, if anyone wants to finish up the stories I written, then go ahead, feel free to make changes or start the story over again.

Eh, yeah, that's all really. I'm strong I'll be fine and so will my family ^.^ Thanks a lot for everything you guys did for me and all the friends I made on here.

Story ending (Don't look if you wanna wait):

**Brothers Reunion at One Piece Academy:** From where I left off, I planned to have Luffy's hat fall off and blow in to the sea in the middle of the night. Ace, who was up, goes to get it when a shark attacks and Luffy jumps in to save him. Luffy fights his fears to save his brother, but then, he remembers he never bothered to learn how to swim. Luckily, the noise woke up the straw-hats. Everyone jumps in to save their dear Captain and his brother. Ace was bitten by the shark but it's too to. Ace rejects Choppers help and tell him to help Luffy, who is currently shaking like mad, muttering about his past. Ace is touched that his brother would do this for him.

It's Thanksgiving, Ace's and Luffy's family as well as Zoro's, Nami's and Marco's get together to have a huge feast at Shank's house. Ace and Marco decide that they wanted tattoo when the two got drunk. Nami's big sister, a tattoo artist as well as a flower shop owner, gives them both tattos. Luffy can't help but poke at them repetitively.

That night Ace wakes Luffy from sleep. The two sneak out, talking about the past and how Luffy use to hate the dark. Ace leads Luffy to a place near their old home where firefly fly freely. Ace explains that 10-year-old him had planned to take Luffy here to catch some but never got the chance. Luffy traps two of the bugs in a glass jar, because if he only catch one, then the other would be lonely.

The end ^.^

**The Captain's Nightmares:**

1: Luffy is killed by the Bluejay Pirates

2: Sabo's death

3: The jail

4: Zoro's fight with Hawk-eye

5: The end of the 6th movie

6: Ace's death

7: Luffy dies for his crew the same way Ace died for him, giving the crew his last message.

8: Luffy dies in his childhood from lack of food

9: Kids picking on luffy

10: Luffy in skyisland, trying to save Nami but hes too late.

11: The crew doesn't want Luffy for a captain anymore, but instead go with Ace. Who they say has good manners and such. (During Alabasta)

(this is in a random order)

I promise I'll come back. I swear.


End file.
